Wrong Number
by Naytana
Summary: Even with one in Ohio and one in New York, Santana still manages to end up dialing the phone number of Dani. They don't think much of it at first, just a bit of fun but then what happens when feeling start to grow and they long to see each other? Will the distance put an end to their fairy-tale or will they somehow be able to look past it and be together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK SO I ORIGINALLY WROTE THIS AS A FIFTH HARMONY STORY BUT I WANTED TO CHANGE IT AND POST IT ON HERE TOO.**

**New York**

Dani's Pov:

"Hello?"

I mutter into the phone, it smashed against the side of my face with one hand as I scroll through my tumblr dashboard with the other.

What I didn't expect was an unfamiliar voice to fill my ears going on about something crazy.

"BRITTANY YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T UNDERSTAND MY LOVE FOR PIZZA! LITERALLY WHY DO THAT TO ME I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU CRAZY LITTLE SHIT" she screams and laughter is bubbling in my throat because of this girl.

Who goes that insane over pizza? I mean, I have had better food such as that heavenly chicken from that new restaurant down the street.

When I don't reply to her, she continues and I am actually just sat here listening to her ramble on to herself.

"You should of seen the looks that stupid bitch Miss tit face gave me! Crazy old woman was all like 'SANTANA YOU NEED THERAPY' so I was all 'CALM YOUR NIPPLES YO I JUST WANT THE FREE PIZZA'"

Okay, so what is with this girl and who the hell is she?

Never have I heard somebody like her and it is actually quite entertaining to listen to her.

I know that I should probably stop her and just tell her that she has the wrong number, but I just can't bring myself to do so and I have no idea why.

She is just endearing and I want to hear more, even if it is stupid since I don't even know her.

"You suck so fucking bad! I have detention for two weeks now! What is coach going to think of that? I am literally going to shave off your hair when you're sleeping and give it to Sierra for her dolls."

This time, all of the laughter that is threatening to escape from my throat explodes from me and I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Wait, holy shit who is this?"

Her voice wavers and I know that she is probably embarrassed right now.

"I think you got the wrong number sweet cheeks" I answer her, still giggling slightly at the situation.

"Oh fuck not again" I hear her mumble before the line goes dead.

I jump at the beeping noise and pull my phone away from my ear.

She hung up.

**Ohio**

Santana's Pov:

I bite my lip.

So fucking stupid.

How the hell did I manage to call the wrong person…AGAIN?

Just like always, I embarrass myself to a complete fucking stranger.

Way to fucking go Lopez.

That is probably why my only friends are Brittany and Quinn. They are the only people that have gotten used to my weirdness, well used to it slightly anyway.

To- Wrong number girl

Sorry, wrong number I guess.

-S

I send the message and then make sure I type in Brittany's number extra carefully this time.

She picks up after the third ring.

"What is it? This girl is try to sleep" she mutters and I almost growl down the phone.

She acts as though she did nothing.

"BRITTANY SUSAN FUCKING PIERCE I AM GOING TO SET YOUR MOTHER FUCKING HAIR ON FIRE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT YOU ASS? YOU ARE BUYING ME 50 PIZZAS OTHERWISE IMMA HURT YOU"

Yeah, so maybe you have kind of figured out that I love pizza.

How could you not though? It it like tasting friggin heaven in your mouth.

Brittany laughs.

Who this bitch be laughing at? Does she want to die?

"Now you have the nerve to laugh? Holy shit Brittany you better sleep with your eyes open for the rest of the year" I say before hanging up and rolling my eyes because she probably thinks that I am joking.

Hell no, nobody messes with me and my love for pizza.

My phone buzzes and I expect it to be Brittany, but I blush when I see that it is the girl I accidentally called instead.

I'm shocked that she is even texting me back, nobody ever does.

From- Wrong number girl

Its okay, there is no need to apologize; you are actually really funny and made my day a whole lot better so thank you.

-D

I smile at her message.

What the fuck.

I don't even know her and I am smiling like an idiot while texting her.

To- Wrong number girl

I am glad you found it entertaining listening to me make a dick out of myself. I am still pissed by the way.

-S

God, I am so embarrassed and humiliated even though I don't even know the girl.

She most likely thinks I am crazy and need to get a therapist like my man like teacher Miss fuck head does.

From- Wrong number girl

You are very creative may I say, I mean come on, Miss tit face? Bravo.

-D

I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not but then I roll my eyes because that was the shittiest name I have ever came up with.

And trust me, I have come up with a lot of shit ones.

To- Wrong number girl

Are you making fun of me? You know I could easily shave off your hair too.

-S

From- Wrong number girl

How? You know nothing about me or where I am.

-D

I scowl, knowing that she is right but I know that I want to get to know her and where about in the world she lives. I don't know why I want to, but I do and can't help but giggle.

This whole thing is stupid, what am I even doing? This girl could be a crazy stalker pedophile.

Why am I talking to her still?

Why didn't I just leave it after she text me back?

To- Wrong number girl

Fine, what is your name mystery girl?

-S


	2. Chapter 2

**New York**

Dani's Pov:

I smirked at her message, giggling to myself because she really is so God damn cute.

To- Crazy pizza chick

Well, you did sound crazy so what if you actually do come to kill me once I tell you my name?

-D

Even though I know that she won't do so, I am having fun messing with her and teasing her.

She must be really embarrassed but I just find it all amusing.

I want to get to know her better, I want to find out every little detail of her life and who she is.

She texts back almost instantly.

From- Crazy pizza chick

I promise. Don't be such an ass.

-S

The girl seems frustrated in the fact that I am telling her completely nothing.

Trust me, I want to tell her everything. I don't know why, but I do.

From that one phone call, I figured that she is one of those people that you rarely come across. Somebody that constantly makes you happy and see the good in this world.

I'm determined to find out more, that is why I text her back in the first place.

Sure, I could of just left it after that and this whole thing probably would of been forgotten but I didn't want that. A complete stranger has never made me this intrigued before.

To- Crazy pizza chick

You're really annoying, did you know that?

-D

From- Crazy pizza chick

Oh I know, one time I annoyed my best friend to the point where told me that she would literally run around the streets naked if I shut up.

-S

Oh my God.

This girl really is something else. To be honest, I haven't smiled like this for a really long time and it is because of somebody I don't even know.

To- Crazy pizza chick

And did she?

-D

From- Crazy pizza chick

No, I annoyed her still so she locked me in her creepy basement. Now please tell me your name.

-S

To- Crazy pizza chick

My name is Danielle, Dani for short. Do I get your name or do I have to continue calling you crazy pizza chick? ;)

-D

I laugh loudly at my own response because of what I have started to name her.

"What you laughing at weirdo?"

I jump loudly, my hand coming to my chest in shock.

"Jesus fucking Christ Zoey don't do that shit" I yell as my four best friends walk inside my room, sitting down on my bed beside me.

Zoey rolls her eyes at me and clicks her tongue, her eyes then moving between me and the phone in my hands.

"Who you texting slut?" She asks and tries to look at my screen.

I gasp and quickly pull my phone to my chest. I can't have them knowing that I am talking to a stranger.

"Just a g-guy that I met" I lie and avoid all of their stares.

"What guy? Ooooh does Dani have a new boyfriend to play with?" Naomi teases me and Lucy and Alexa just laugh.

My phone buzzes.

I blush and try my best not to look at it straight away because the girls will only make fun of me.

When it all gets too much, I groan and look down at her response whilst ignoring the laughter coming from the girls beside me.

From- Crazy pizza chick

Oooh sexy name ;)

-S

From- Crazy pizza chick

HOLY SHIT I AM JUST KIDDING I AM NOT A RAPIST OR A PEDOPHILE PLEASE DON'T CALL THE POLICE I WILL GIVE YOU ALL THE 50 PIZZAS THAT I HAVE I'M TOO YOUNG TO GO TO JAIL.

-S

Oh my God this girl.

I burst into a fit of laughter, you know the kind of laughter that turns silent after a while, makes your eyes water and your sides hurt.

Zoey and Naomi are looking at me with raised eyebrows and Alexa and Lucy look amused when I blush and type a reply to this girl.

To- Crazy pizza chick

I only won't call the cops if you tell me your name.

-D

I giggle and lock my phone before turning back to face my girls.

"What are you doing here?" I ask them and Lucy beams at me suddenly, taking my hand and dragging me towards my closet with the three over girls trailing behind us.

"Get ready, Miss Danielle Lovato because we are going to a party!" She says and I instantly shake my head.

Even though I am popular and I am expected to be one of those teenagers that go out parties every night, I never do and I hate doing so.

I would rather stay home all night, sitting on my bed in my pajamas with my earphones in and scrolling down my tumblr dashboard.

But of course, my friends have other ideas and drag me along with them whenever they can.

"No" I tell them and attempt to break away from there grasp when I hear my phone buzz from my room.

"Leave it, come on. Let yourself have some fun for once Dani. For me, please" Alexa begs me and they all pout, making me give in easily.

"Fine, but I hate you guys" I smile and shake my head when they start to pick out an outfit for me to wear.

**Ohio**

Santana's Pov:

She hasn't text back.

I roll my eyes, of course she wouldn't of text me back.

God I am such an idiot to even think that somebody had an interest in me and actually wanted to talk to me.

It has been three days since I mistakenly called Dani instead of Brittany and still, I haven't had one message from her since I told her what my name is.

Maybe she just got bored and realized how weird it is for us actually be texting one another.

But I want to keep texting her, that is the confusing thing and I don't understand why. This girl could be anybody and yet, I want to know more.

God, when did I become such a pathetic person waiting for a text from somebody I know nothing about?

'Since birth'

Fuck off, stupid voice. I scowl and I am suddenly brought out of my thoughts by a piece of scrunched up paper hitting my head.

I look around the room only to see Quinn staring back at me with worried eyes.

What? Worried?

I open the note and giggle when I read over her words:

Are you okay there girl? Maybe Miss Nipples was right about that therapy…

I give her my middle finger and she gasps dramatically. She puts her hands together as she looks upwards, mouthing the words 'God forgive her sins.'

See, this is why Quinn and I are best friends; she is just as weird as I am.

"Lopez is there something funny that you would like to share with the whole class?" I turn to face Miss bitch with a sigh. Somebody really needs to give her a slap.

"Yes actually" I smirk and clear my throat loudly, making sure that I have all the attention of my classmates. "Petition for Miss Drake to always wear a bra to school because it is disturbing to always see her nipples" her face goes red as everybody starts to laugh loudly.

"Get out" she screams and I laugh, she doesn't need to tell me twice. "Go home Lopez" Hell yeah!

I grin and begin to walk home, mentally preparing myself for what my parents are going to say.

It has happened before, the me getting sent home from school early. Mostly by that bitch but who cares? My grades are still the best and if somebody pisses me off, I'm not going to stay quiet about it.

I pull out my phone, noticing that I have three new messages.

From- Virgin Mary

That is God punishing you for giving me the finger you dirty sinner.

-Q

I swear that this girl is actually a descendant of Jesus or something.

To- Virgin Mary

And I am going to ignore you.

-S

I reply back and open my other two messages.

From- Mother Chicken

I got called into work, can you pick up Sierra after you finish school?

-M

See, Jesus must be helping me also by making my mother go to work.

I was about to text her back but then I see who my over text is from.

Dani.

Finally.

From- Mystery Dani

Cute name. I'm sorry for not replying earlier, my friends dragged me to a party unwillingly and I've had like the worst hangover of history.

-D

I smile at her message because she still wants to speak to me.

Wait, is she not in school? How is she texting me now and not getting in some sort of trouble.

To- Mystery Dani

You don't like parties? Aww poor Dani ;) Are you not in school?

-S

She texts back almost instantly and I see that I am home so I quickly rush upstairs and drop onto my bed.

From- Mystery Dani

Not at all San but my friends always drag me out there. I decided to skip school to get food and I could ask you the same thing.

-D

At least I know that she is around my age anyway and that it will be easier for us to get to know each other more.

I decide to call Brittany before texting her back since the school day is almost over and she would probably be waiting for me outside class.

I'll get her to meet me outside Sierra's school and then we can go for that pizza she owes me.

"Britt Miss bitch sent me home, meet me at Sierra's school and we can get that pizza you owe me" I say with a grin knowing that she will deny owing me anything.

"Still not your friend" comes the reply and I roll my eyes slightly but can't help the excited fluttering in my stomach that comes with her voice.

"Dani?" I ask already knowing that it is her. How come I suddenly started to call her accidentally instead of Brittany?

Maybe I should look at what number I am dialing more carefully.

**A/N: I hope that you guys are enjoying this**


	3. Chapter 3

**New York**

Dani's Pov:

"Santana, I am starting to think that you are calling me on purpose" I tease her with a smirk and she laughs loudly. I smile at the sound.

"Don't flatter yourself. But it would be less embarrassing if I did" she chuckles. "So Danielle, how is your hangover?"

I groan loudly and glare at Alexa who is looking at me with a confused frown across the table.

She is probably wondering who the hell I am speaking to; none of my friends know about Santana.

"Awful but having you talk to me and listening to Lana Del Rey helps me forget about it" I say and she gasps.

"You like Lana? Holy shit I love her" she squeaks and usually I would find it annoying but with Santana it is just down right cute.

I smile at her words and bring my drink to my lips, holding my hand up to Alexa when she mouths 'who is it?'

"She is amazing" I dreamily bite my lip as I think of Lana, only getting pulled from my thoughts when a childish scream fills my ears.

"Santi!" Santana laughs down the phone and I hear her lips smacking off of something. "Is mommy here?" The voice asks and I feel kind of rude for listening in on their conversation.

"No baby, she's at work again. But don't worry we gonna go get pizza with Brittany now" Santana tells the little girl and then clears her throat. "Sorry Dani, I was picking my little sister up from school."

Aw, how cute. I smile but then it vanishes when I see Alexa now glaring at me. "Well, you should focus on her. I'll text you instead San" I tell her with a sigh; I just wanted to keep listening to her voice.

"Okay, maybe I can call you later?" She asks and my heartbeat increases wildly.

She wants to talk to me again, and not accidentally this time.

"Of course, talk to you later San" I hang up the phone and try my hardest to avoid eye contact with Alexa across the table.

But then, she kicks me under the table and I snap my head up to look at her.

She is smirking at me.

Fuck you Alexa and your fucking sixth sense.

"Who has gotten Lovato to be putty in their dirty hands?"

I frown because I honestly have no idea how I can answer that question.

Who is this girl?

Is she a murderer that is planning to come and kill me when she knows enough information about me?

But deep down, I know that's not the truth. Speaking to Santana has brought some sense of happiness in my life lately and whenever I just even think about her I get butterflies in my stomach.

"Just that guy" I lie to her and look through my contacts so I can text Santana back.

I can't tell anybody about Santana yet, mainly because I don't even know what I am feeling and even if they did, I probably still couldn't tell them since they don't know I am a lesbian.

To- San

You are not some crazy killer are you?

-D

I giggle when she texts back instantly, like she was waiting on me to text her.

From- San

Not at all. Even if I was, I have no idea where you are so sadly, I couldn't get you alone with a knife ;)

-S

Damn, this girl really is crazy.

But in a good way.

Like whenever I talk to her, it makes me feel better and realize not everything in this world is bad.

To- San

NEW YORK BABY.

-D

From- San

Ohio.

-S

I put my phone into my pocket, deciding to text her back later on when I am actually alone.

"So I finally exist to you huh? You get bored with your little fuck dog?"

I roll my eyes at my best friend and stuff the now cold chicken into my mouth.

**Ohio**

Santana's Pov:

To- Dani

Favorite Color?

-S

From- Dani

Blue.  
Favorite movie?

-D

To- Dani

Finding Nemo for sure.  
If you could visit one place in the whole world, where would you go?

-S

From- Dani

You remind me of Dory ;)  
I would go to Paris. I mean, it is beautiful there.  
Most embarrassing moment?

-D

To- Dani

I'm offended. Seriously.  
And are you really asking for just one? I could go on for days.

-S

From- Dani

Dork just say one.

-D

To- Dani

Promise you won't make fun of me?

-S

From- Dani

I promise. I would never make fun of you San and you know it.

-D

To- Dani

YOU ARE SO CUTE OK STOP.  
Okay so one time I peed in front of the whole school because they brought in pizza day.  
Totally made school on Mondays worth it btw.

-S

From- Dani

Awww baby boo :(

-D

To- Dani

YOU ARE TOTALLY LAUGHING AND POKING FUN AT ME YOU EVIL LITTLE BITCH.

-S

Still, I can't help but smile.

This has been going on for almost a month now. The texting, the getting to know each other better and the occasional late night phone calls.

Talking with Danielle has changed my life. As cheesy as it may sound, she truly has and honestly I wouldn't have it any other way.

Every time her name appears on my screen, I can't help the fluttering in my stomach and the excitement and anticipation that rushes through me.

Conversations with her are completely different than with anybody I have ever spoken to.

It is strangely easier to talk to Danielle than it is to talk to some of the people I have known since like birth. I feel like I can talk to her about everything and anything.

Damn.

When did I become such a sap?

My phone buzzes.

Oh yeah. That's why.

I open the new message and let out a giggle as I read over it.

From- Dani

Santana Lopez how can you accuse me of such things? You really hurt my heart.

-D

She is such a fucking drama queen sometimes.

But I love it.

I love so many things about her.

I love how we can sometimes have fun and joke around with one another, but then other times we can have a completely serious conversation.

I love how her voice gets slightly higher when we are talking about something she loves.

I love how she listens to me.

I love how every night she always send me a goodnight message and a good morning one as soon as she wake up the next day.

I love how she types in Caps only when she is trying to get her point across and she hates to do so any other time, but still she doesn't stop me from doing so.

I love the sound of her laugh, her giggle and damn that fucking sexy chuckle of hers. The way she speaks passionately about things she loves and how she never fails to put a smile on my face, even when I am pissed off with Miss Tiny tits.

I love how she fangirls with me, how I can trust her and how she is always fully honest with me.

I love how she sometimes falls asleep on the phone with me and then the next morning she denies that she snores when I tease her about it.

I love how she hums to fill in our comfortable silence and sometimes even ends up singing a few words.

And holy shit her voice. Total eargasm every time she sings like how is it possible to sound that way.

Okay, so maybe I have a bit of a crush on Dani and maybe we do flirt constantly but I know that nothing is probably going to happen.

With me in Ohio and her in New York, I don't know if she would want to be with me, does she even like me like I like her? Is she even gay?

Feeling the sudden urge to confess that part of me to her and not continue hiding, I tap on her name and bring my phone to my ear.

She answers on the second ring.

"Hey Dory" she teases me and despite the hammering of my heart in my chest and the nervousness that is eating at my insides, I can't help but smile as her husky voice fills my ears.

"San?"

"San?"

"I was kidding. Please don't be mad" Danielle whines cutely and I smile because there is no way she is going to judge me because of this.

She has told me before; I can tell her anything and she will still see me as her San afterwards.

God, you should of seen how red I was after she told me that.

My San. It must of repeated in my head about 50 times until it actually registered what she had said.

I dropped to the floor and chocked on my chicken.

My face was like a fucking tomato.

My San.

"I'm a lesbian" I blurt out and the other line is silent for a couple of seconds until Danielle's laugh is heard down my ear.

"Yeah, I know. Don't you remember that night when we were talking about how hot Lana is and you blurted out that you would fuck her? See this is why you remind me of Dory" I giggle and let out a breath.

"So you don't hate me?" I ask and she laughs even louder.

"Don't be an asshole. Why would I hate you for something you have no control over? Plus it would be hypocritical for me to hate you since I am gay too" I smile down the phone.

Danielle is gay.

Gay.

Gay.

Gay.

"Like gay as in unicorns, rainbow flags and fairy-dust?" I ask her just to make sure and she hums down the phone. "Perfect" I whisper but then my eyes widen because I really hope that she didn't hear that.

She doesn't say anything so I grin. "So did you really pee in front of your whole school?" I can hear the smirk in her words and my smile drops.

"You really suck do you know that? I was like 6 at the time" I lie, hoping that she will believe me but like always she knows that I am lying.

"Stop fibbing you fibber. You should know that you can't lie to me babe" my breath hitches and Danielle goes silent on the other end.

Babe.

Babe.

She called me babe.

Fucking slap me in the face with some chicken and wake me up.

Danielle fucking Lovato called me babe.

"I… Uh… I'm" Danielle stutters and I find it kind of cute that she is nervous.

"Its okay" I whisper down the phone, "I like the sound of that."


	4. Chapter 4

**New York**

Dani's Pov:

Babe.

I am such a fucking idiot.

"I like the sound of that" my eyes widen and I bite down on my bottom.

She likes it.

Holy shit I think I am about to pass out or something.

"I like you" I whisper in response, not really knowing where this whole conversation is heading.

Wait, did I say that?

Fucking shit is it blabber mouth Sunday or am I just stupid?

Maybe I should steal my grandpa's filter so I don't blurt this shit out.

Santana giggles. "I kinda like you too butt face" she says to me and my whole body sparks with joy.

"Fuck off shit head" I reply with an eye roll. "Now can we please do that face time you promised? I think it is time now" I ask pleadingly.

The thing is, I have never actually seen what Santana looks like and she has never seen what I look like.

Not that it matters, she will be beautiful to me no matter what because of her personality and what is on the inside.

But lately we have both been growing more and more impatient and have longed to be able to put a face to each others names and voices.

"Of course, plus I would love to finally see that I am definitely not speaking to a killer" she teases and mutters a small 'one sec' before she hangs up.

Moments later 'Dory would like to Face-Time' pops up on my screen and I grin like an idiot and waste no time in pressing accept.

"Holy fucking shit your beautiful" I gasp immediately as the girl I have been falling for suddenly has a face to her and a fucking stunning face that is. She has a pink onesie on and a small white bow in her hair.

"You're not so bad yourself pretty eyes" she teases but I can see gulp as eyes not so subtly scan my face. "Perfect" she whispers for the second time but this time, I don't pretend not to hear it.

A blush spreads across my cheeks and my eyes begin to water because this is all so real now.

My heart is hammering loudly and I let out a shaky breath.

"Is the Danielle Lovato crying? Oh Goodness me is my face really that scary?" She asks and then gives me what is probably the sexiest wink.

Holy damn.

What is life.

Please pray for me.

Dear Lord, I am sorry for all the not so innocent thoughts going through my mind right now.

"Fuck off" I mutter and sniff, giggling a little when I see her wipe at my eyes through her phone. "You're such a freak babe" babe. Again. You're getting brave Lovato.

Santana smiles and it is the cutest smile I have ever seen.

Her whole face lights up.

Her large brown eyes shine with happiness.

Dimples appear on each of her cheeks.

Winkles form around her eyes because of how big her smile is.

She bites her lip to shyly hide it.

A perfect blush washes her cheeks.

"I think that I am supposed to fight against that insult but hearing you call me babe makes me instantly forget everything" she says.

"Aww, is Dory getting all cute on me?" I ask her with a baby voice and send her a lopsided grin.

"Why must you now call me Dory? I quite liked San" she pouts and I think I just died.

HELLO?

JESUS? GOD? MOTHER MARY?

WHERE ARE YOU AT BRO LETS DISCUSS YOUR HAIR YO?

"Danielle? Where'd you go?" She asks, whistling to get my attention.

Oh so I'm not in heaven.

My bad.

"Sorry Dory I was with Jesus for a moment there" I say and she laughs.

"God enough Jesus. Quinn has been pissing me off with her fucking God worshiping all week" she scoffs.

"Aw I'm sorry boo" I pout playfully and then giggle when she starts to play a Kanye West song. "Turnt up yo" I laugh and she turns the music off immediately.

"Brittany set my alarm to go off every hour with a new song and I don't know how to fucking stop it. So I get woken up like every hour" she throws the small alarm at the wall.

It smashes and she curses at the loud bang it makes. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit" she runs towards the broken alarm and turns to face me after hiding the pieces under her bed.

She really is so clumsy. Why would she even throw her alarm at the wall in the first place?

"You okay San?" I ask her and she is about to reply when a small body comes running at her.

"Sierra, what are you doing? Go back to bed and dream of ducks or something cute I don't know" she mutters and I can't help the small 'aww' that comes from my lips when Santana's younger sister sits on her lap, cuddling into her.

Santana kisses her forehead and I smile at the adorable sight before me.

"I heard a bang and I thought the monsters under the bed got you" Sierra says and looks up at Santana worriedly. Santana smiles affectionately and stokes her hair.

"They didn't but you know what? Even if they did I would kick their asses anyway" Santana says with a wink to her sister who giggles.

"You said a bad word Santi" Sierra sleepily says and her eyes begin to drape shut. Santana wraps her arms around her protectively.

"She's so cute. You're good with her" I tell Santana and she smiles thankfully, nodding her head as to not wake her sister. "Go and put her to bed and we can text later. Bye beautiful" I wink at her and she blushes.

She smiles, "bye pretty eyes."

**Ohio**

Santana's Pov:

Danielle likes me.

She said she likes me.

Oh hell.

I have been on a high all week and I think everybody has noticed; I haven't even insulted Miss Tit.

Well, not to her face anyway.

My stomach has been fluttering constantly as her voice replays in head and her face is always seen as I close my eyes.

She is beautiful, God she is fucking stunning and her eyes.

Fuck me sideways I am screwed.

I am totally whipped by this girl and I haven't even met her.

But I hope so, I am just waiting for the right opportunity to come to get the hell out of Ohio and surprise her in New York.

Our late night phone calls have gotten longer, more deeper and more meaningful. We text each other constantly throughout the day, even if it is to say something stupid like I have just eaten some pizza.

Well, that isn't stupid to me but Danielle claims that it is because she has had better things than pizza.

Like what.

She is fucking insane.

How can anything be better than pizza?

Except from Danielle.

She is waaaaaay better than pizza.

SHIT I AM WHIPPED YO.

PIZZA PLEASE DON'T HATE ME YOU WILL FOREVER BE MY DELICIOUS BABY AND I WILL FOREVER EAT YOU AND-

Wait what?

Then only thing I wanna eat forever is Danielle. Hash-tag sorry not sorry.

We have been face-timing everyday since that night and it sucks that there is a screen stopping me from reaching out and touching her.

Not in a dirty way you little pervs! I mean that wouldn't be too bad either but I only just want to hold her and cuddle with her.

Sap.

Fucking sap.

Fuck me I've turned soft.

From- Dani

I just want to see your pretty face. I want to see the way your eyes light up when you speak to me and your beaming, dopey smile. I want to see your smirk and your cute dimples. I want hear your soothing voice, your adorable giggle and laugh and your fucking sexy smirk. I miss you Dory.

-D

My heart pounds at her words and I am pretty sure that my face is bright red at the moment.

She is the cutest person ever and she always sends me the most loving messages just whenever.

And Dory.

I thought it was annoying at first but then she explained to me.

"Dory is lovable. She is crazy and fun and you can't help but smile at her no matter how hard you try too. She makes you giggle and grin like an idiot. Dory makes the sea a better place and you make me a better person. You're my Dory."

I was speechless afterwards and trust me I haven't been speechless since I was four and my mom introduced me to fried chicken.

Tears ended up coming down my face uncontrollably and now every time she calls me Dory, my throat tightens and it reminds me of just what she thinks of me.

To- Dani

We face-timed this morning boo. But I miss you too :(

-S

I giggle and bite my lip, but am suddenly brought from my thoughts when a loud ringing fills my ears.

I look up, seeing that my classmates are all panicking.

"DEAR LORD PLEASE HELP US IN THIS TIME OF NEED"

We all turn to Quinn who has stood up onto a table with her hands joined.

"Do not panic; there has been a gas leak. School will be closed for three weeks" I don't even bother listening to the rest because I am grabbing Quinn's hand and dragging her out.

Three weeks of no school.

This is perfect.

I can totally surprise Danielle at her school and it would be perfect.

Quinn is whining as I drag her down the streets and to my house frantically.

"Mommy" I flutter my eyelashes and put on my biggest pout. My mom, Isabela, rolls her eyes and raises her eyebrows. "School is closed for three weeks so can I open that money I saved and take a trip to New York?"

My mom's eyes widen and I poke out my bottom lip in a pout I know she can't say no to. "Alone?" She asks me and I nod my head.

"I need to spend some time alone for a while. I haven't been feeling too great lately" I lie and and I can see her begin to give in to me.

After a couple of minutes, she sighs and nods her head. My eyes widen.

"Fine. Go pack and I will book a safe flight and hotel for you" holy shit.

Oh my God. This is happening.

I am going to New York.

I am going to see the girl I am falling for.

I'm going to meet Danielle fucking Lovato.

"Quinn come help me pack" I say excitedly and run up to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

**New York**

Dani's Pov:

To- Dory

Are you mad at me? -D

To Dory-

Look whatever I did, I am sorry I really miss you babe. -D

To- Dory

I like you. -D

To- Dory

Saaaannntttaaannaaaa - D

To- Dory

:( baby -D

To- Dory

Okay Santana I have no idea why you're not talking to me. I am sorry for whatever I did but I just need to know that you are okay. -D

"Oh my God" I groan in frustration and throw my phone as I scream into the pillows on my bed trying my bed to fight back tears. It has been almost 5 hours since I sent my last message to Santana and it may seem not that long, but she always texts back instantly. I have no idea what I actually did, I have re-read all of our messages over 5 times already to try and find something but no. I have nothing.

From- Dory

Sorry love, I was discussing things with my parents. -S

I smile and a breath of relief falls from my lips.

To- Dory

You haven't been a shit head have you babe? -D

From- Dory

No I promise you. We just had to talk about school. -S

"Dani! You haven't been out with us for almost two months now" I lift my head to see Naomi and Lucy stood in the doorway of my bedroom. I roll my eyes and they come to sit down beside me. "Are you okay? You've kinda been ditching us" Lucy raises her eyebrows at me.

"I'm fine. Just someone that I've been falling for" I tell them, making sure I don't slip up about it being a girl. I am not scared of anybody finding out about my sexuality, I just don't want to tell them without somebody next to me to hold me. Like if Santana and I got together, I would tell my friends without a second thought to it. But Santana and I aren't official yet and I need to wait until we are to tell my friends about her. Lucy and Naomi look at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my fucking God. Who is this guy who has gotten the Danielle Lovato whipped?" Okay so there is two things that are wrong with that. One: It is a girl. Two: I am not whipped. I just really really like Santana and could talk to her forever without getting bored. I would do anything to see that smile on her face and hear that loud obnoxious laugh. Okay, so maybe I am whipped.

"The way I feel is something I have never felt for anybody ever before. At first I was scared but then we both told each other that we feel the same and its just perfect" I say in a gay-dream. Ha, get it? GAYdream instead of daydream? Okay I suck. But seriously I could just think about Santana all days and talk about every little thing she does that makes me smile like a complete idiot. "Damn they got you good" Naomi chuckles and I blush, looking down at my phone with a smile.

To- Dory

My friends are teasing me. They think I am whipped. -D

From- Dory

Oh you are whipped babe. Its okay though, I am too ;) Your friends know about us? I thought you said nobody knows that you are gay yet? -S

"That is him isn't it?" I snap my head up to meet Lucy's eyes and shyly nod my head, not bothering to correct their unknown mistake. "Lets go for some food and you can tell us more."

To- Dory

Aww baby boo. And no, they think you're a dude ;) But I will tell them as soon as we know what we are. -D

From- Dory

You will know very soon Dani don't worry baby. -S

Wait, what does she mean by that?

Santana's Pov:

Holy mother of all things fried.

This hotel is fucking beautiful.

I obnoxiously run towards the bed and face plant into it.

OOOH I SEE STARS.

And hopefully Danielle laid here naked before the three weeks are over.

I wiggle my eyebrows and then slap my forehead.

Stop being so God damn immature and dirty minded you stupid brain.

WAIT THIS PLACE HAS FREE UNLIMITED ROOM SERVICE BEFORE 12 AM? WHAT IS MY LIFE RIGHT NOW PLEASE LET ME STAY HERE.

"Oh no fuck a fucking flying duck" I screech when I see that it is almost closed. "Hurry up you poo head" I grab the phone and soon enough 'room service how may I help you' is heard and I sigh in relief.

"Can I get three extra large pizzas covered with all the junk food you can find? And then just all the fried food you can manage" I ask excitedly down the phone. "OH AND DONT FORGET PANCAKES" the guy chuckles at me loudly.

"First time ordering room service?" I hum in agreement. "Your food won't be long miss" he says and I hang up.

From- Dani

I missed seeing your face last night Dory :( can we face-time later?

-D

If only you knew what was going to happen soon Dani.

To- Dani

Of course we can baby girl, I missed you too and your gorgeous smile.

-D

I decide to get ready to help calm my nerves as I wait for my food to be brought up to me.

Meeting Danielle for the first time and her not having any idea about it is making me so anxious. I have no idea what is going to happen when I actually see her for real.

I just hope that I can contain myself and not rip her clothes off right then and there.

Deciding that I need to look my best, I put on a short red dress that stands out against my tanned skin perfectly. It is not too tight but tight enough to show off my curves. It stops in the middle of my thighs and I throw on a leather jacket over the top.

Even though I hardly ever wear heels and when I do I almost always fall over, I pull on some small black stilettos and a red bow in my hair that goes with my dress.

My hair is in loose curls and it hangs freely over my right shoulder. Maybe I shouldn't do my make up until after I have eaten because I don't want to end up messing it all up.

After what seems like forever, there is a knock at the door and I open it to reveal a teen with a cart full of food.

I lick my lips when my eyes land on the pizza that is topped with chocolate, candy and what looks like popcorn. Yummy.

He wheels the cart into my room. "Enjoy your food miss" he laughs and I wink at him playfully as he walks back out of the room.

Oh I will don't you worry that pea shaped head of yours.

I don't waste no time in digging into the pizza, not before sending a picture of it to Dani of course.

From- Dani

Dory, that is disgusting you little weirdo why would you eat that?

-D

I laugh loudly and finish stuffing my face with the pizza before checking the time. 12:10. Danielle should be going on her lunch in 20 minutes so I need to hurry the fuck up.

To- Dani

It was like heaven.

-S

I quickly text her back before putting the remaining food into the over and going to brush my teeth and apply some light makeup on my face.

Damn.

I look gooooood.

I laugh and grab a purse, locking the suite and making my way downstairs. I see a cab and hail it over quickly, telling the driver the name of Danielle's school and to get me there as quick as possible.

My nerves start to kick in and I begin to fidget in my chair.

The butterflies have turned into bees, flies and every fucking other creature and it feels like they are taking over my entire body.

I am about to see Dani, the girl I am admittedly in love with.

"Come on Lopez don't be a fucking wuss. Go get your girl" I whisper to myself as the driver stops in front of a fairly large high school.

I throw some money at the guy and tumble out of the cab, almost landing on my face during the process.

Okay now I just gotta find the cafeteria. Danielle said she always eats with her friends.

I nervously walk through the school, which is actually rather easy to find my way around despite the size. Finally I find the large cafeteria.

My eyes scan all the students and they grow wide when they land on the familiar head of blonde hair.

Holy shit is this real?

Am I dreaming?

Should I like hit myself or something?

Ouch okay I am definitely awake…and getting a load of stares.

I gulp and thank the Lord that Dani has her back turned to me.

My legs walk at their own accord. My breathing gets heavier and I can't stop my eyes from watering and my hands from shaking.

Most of the cafeteria is staring my way, obviously noticing the unusual girl who is way overdressed.

I come up behind Danielle, a smile gracing my lips as I put my hands over eyes.

She freezes but I lean down to softly whisper into her ear, "guess who?"


	6. Chapter 6

**New York**

Danielle's Pov:

My vision goes blurred as hands cover my eyes.

That skin color is so familiar it reminds me of…

"Guess who?" … Santana.

HOLY SHIT NO NO NO.

I jump up from my seat, ignoring the stares from most of the cafeteria and rapidly turn around.

There she is.

Santana.

My love.

The pounding in my heart grows wildly as she whispers out a tiny 'surprise' and tears brim in my eyes.

"OH MY FUCKING JESUS! YOU'RE HERE" I jump into her arms and she holds me up with ease.

Tears are pouring from her eyes but she is still so so beautiful and this dress oh my… She is like sex on legs.

"I have dreamed for this since we first talked… and now you're here and I just… I love you so much" I breathe out and wrap my arms securely around her neck as our foreheads press together.

Santana smiles and I smile at the sight. "I love you too Dani… So so fucking much baby" she replies softly and I can't stop myself any longer.

I don't care about the people around us in that moment and I doubt Santana does. I only care about Santana and the way I feel so strongly about her.

The world seems to slowly disappear and the only thing that my mind registers is the fact that Santana is actually here with me.

I smile and crash my lips against hers in a much needed kiss.

Gasps of shock are heard around us as everybody watches Danielle Lovato kiss a girl.

But we both ignore them and absorb the unfamiliar feeling of our lips pressed together. Santana breathes out of her nose and it hits my upper lip, making me whimper slightly.

Kissing Santana is like nothing I have ever done or felt before. Her lips are rapidly becoming addicting and my body aches for more of her so I open my mouth and trace my tongue across her lip, asking for entrance.

My heart pounds even louder and faster, the sound of it ringing through my ears as Santana settles me down on the ground so she can run her hands through my long hair.

She parts her lips, allowing my awaiting tongue entrance and we both moan quietly as our tongues twist and turn together between our mouths.

Holy fucking shit.

Oh my God.

Please if this is a dream I am going to be so fucking sexually frustrated when I wake up.

My body trembles and we both pull away breathlessly, our chests panting and rising heavily as our breathes mix together.

Santana still has her eyes shut but that dopey, lopsided grin that I love so much is covering her face and I can't help but smile at the sight.

I take one of my hands, lifting it to let my index finger trace her face gently and lovingly. Her cute button nose, her flustered cheeks, the creases next to her eyes just because of how big her smile actually is.

"Perfect" I say and Santana lets her eyes flutter open to lock with mine.

We just stare at each other, clueless to everything else as we are wrapped up in each others warm embrace after longing for this moment for so long now.

"You got yourself some talented lips Lovato" she whispers and I giggle as her eyes flicker down to my lips, staring at them dreamily.

"Yours aren't so bad either Lopez" I tease her and she laughs before bringing her lips to mine once again.

Okay so kissing Santana is definitely my new favourite thing to do.

Her lips are so soft and gentle as they innocently slip and slide against my own.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming" I ask, my lips brushing against hers because I refuse to fully pull away.

She giggles and her arms around my waist pull me closer. "If if is a dream then please don't wake me up" she says and moves to bury her face into my neck, nibbling at the exposed skin there making me squirm.

I lean my head forwards, my forehead on her shoulder. "I can't believe you're actually here" she lifts her head and grins bashfully at me.

"Well believe it because I am here for three weeks baby girl" Oh fuck.

My eyes start watering again and she leans forward to kiss them away. "It feels good to do that without a screen being between us" she is so fucking unbelievably perfect.

"Dani?…" She asks as she pulls away slightly to look back at me.

"Yeah babe?" She blushes and shyly tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Everybody is staring at us" I kiss her softly and reassuringly when I hear her voice shake a little.

"I don't care, I have my Dory and I love you so much" her face brightens again.

"I love you too" she whispers and once again, smashes her lips on mine.

Santana's Pov:

Danielle.

No words can ever describe how she makes me feel.

The butterflies that surge through my whole entire body when she looks at me with those brown eyes of hers.

The tingles that fill my bones whenever she touches me.

The intensity of my heartbeat whenever she says something sweet and loving to me.

The knot that forms in my stomach when she expresses her feelings.

The lump that forms in my throat when she leaned forward to capture my lips between her own.

She makes me feel loved.

She makes me feel safe.

She makes me happy.

With her cute freckled covered nose, her soul capturing brown eyes, her puffy cheek bones and damn that fucking body.

I swear her body is better than pizza.

And I haven't even seen her naked yet…The keyword there being YET.

By the end of these three weeks I plan to have Dani naked and making love to me.

But that is not all obviously.

She means much more to me than just sex and she should know that.

"I really can't believe that you're here and I can do this" Dani speaks up and leans to kiss me softly.

We both smile and I pull away to get back in our previous position.

After our little show in the cafeteria earlier, Danielle decided to ditch the rest of the day and I brought her back to the hotel I am staying at.

So that is why we are both laid on the large king sized bed, our bodies facing each other. Our legs at intertwined together and our arms are circled around each others waists. We are so close that our noses are touching and our breaths are mixing together between us.

And God damn this feels good.

Like more good than that time I decided to show off and do the monkey bars in the park.

Seriously, I felt like such a boss when all the little kids bowed at me once I had finished and started to call me Queen Santana. I'm not even kidding.

"I can't believe it either… But you- you don't mind what just went down?" I ask her to make sure I didn't make her uncomfortable.

Dani shakes her head causing our noses to softly rub together. "Of course not. I don't care who knows I was just waiting until I know what we actually are" she says quietly.

I smile at her cuteness and lift my head to press a kiss to her nose.

"We can be whatever you want to baby girl" I tell her, bringing one of my hands up to cup her cheek and gently run my thumb over the skin there.

She visibly shivers at my touch and I have to hold back my smirk.

Oh yes, she wants me.

"Sooo, we can be like girlfriends?" She ducks her head, a light blush beginning to spread across her cheeks and I honestly don't think I've ever seen anything as adorable.

Her words make me beam brightly and I nod my head frantically. "I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend" she grins cheekily.

Danielle closes to the distance between our lips and my eyes flutter shut instinctively. Using the hand on her cheek I pull her closer, deepening the sweet but passionate kiss.

I find comfort in the fact that out bodies mold together perfectly and moan into her mouth when she pushes her tongue into my mouth with no warning. It brushes and slides against my own and it leaves me completely breathless.

"I love you"

She kisses my left cheek.

"I love your dimple smile, your cheeky grin and your sexy smirk."

She kisses my right cheek.

"I love your obnoxious laugh, your adorable giggle, your mischievous snigger and your nervous chuckle."

She kisses my nose.

"I love the way you scrunch up your nose when you're about to laugh and how you wrinkle it when you're confused about something."

She kisses my left temple.

"I love the wrinkles that you get around your eyes when you smile so big that it makes your whole face brighten and light up."

She kisses my right temple.

"I love how you bite your lip when you are thinking about something dirty or when you are trying not to give into me when you're faking being mad."

She kisses my forehead.

"I love the wrinkles in your forehead that you get whenever you don't understand something but are pretending that you totally do get it."

She kisses my chin.

"I love how you tilt your chin upwards when you are proud of something that you have done even if most of the time its completely stupid, like that time when you managed to talk a random guy into buying you free pizza from the shop."

She kisses the left side of my jaw.

"I love the way you think. How you are you carefree and think about the good things that the world has to offer instead of all the bad."

She kisses the right side of my jaw.

"I love the way you talk about something you love and how passionate you are about them."

She moves to kiss my right ear.

"I love how you listen no matter what. You never cut me off and just let me get everything out to you."

She switches and kisses my left ear.

"I love that I can talk to you about anything. I can trust you with everything and I know that you will never judge me for what I tell you."

She brings my right hand to her lips.

She kisses the palm.

"I love how soft you are and how gentle you are. Not just with your touch but with your voice too."

She kisses my knuckles.

"I love the way you can always seem to make me feel better just by sending me a cute text and telling me one of your lame jokes."

She kisses the tip of each of my fingers.

"I love how weird you are and how different you are to everybody else that I know, but in a good way of course even though sometimes I tell you that you're a freak; I love it because it makes you who you are."

She drops my right hand and takes my left one now.

She repeats her actions, kissing the palm of my hand.

"I love how you can talk for hours without being interrupted but still, I would never get bored because you are the funniest and entertaining person that I know."

She kisses my knuckles.

"I love the way you are with your little sister. How loving you are towards her and how you will do anything to make her happy, to make that smile stay on that pretty face of hers."

She kisses my fingertips.

"I love the warmth that you bring to me and the happiness that you make me feel, even by just thinking about you and that you like me too."

She kisses my wrist.

"I love the butterflies that you give me, the exhilaration that this new relationship leaves me with because I have never felt this before."

She kisses my right wrist.

"I love how it feels right and things aren't forced between us. How we can say anything without one of us becoming uncomfortable."

She kisses my neck.

"I love your heart and how you love everybody until they hurt you and give you a reason not to. How open minded you are and actually take your time to get to know a person."

She lifts her head and her eyes lock with mine.

They are filled with so much love and adoration that it makes me shudder.

"Most importantly, I love that you are dopey and stupid enough to dial a wrong number."

My eyes are pouring with tears and I can't even form any words when she smiles that perfect smile of hers.

"You…I-I c…you" I stutter, my heart pounding with such an intense amount of love for the girl before me that she has actually left me speechless. I have no words and can't even begin to describe how much she means to me.

Danielle chuckles and instead of telling her how much she means to me, I crash my lips to her and decide to show her instead.

We kiss, but it isn't rushed or heated. It is soft and slow and just our lips moving together gently.

"You're my everything. I can't even say how much I love you or how perfect you are" I whisper against her lips and she smiles widely.

I think it is safe to say that, even though we haven't known each other for so long and this is the first time we are actually meeting, I have found my forever, my soul-mate.


	7. Chapter 7

**New York**

Dani's Pov:

"Admit it" I shake my head stubbornly, trying my hardest to not give myself away.

But, Santana knows me too well and she has obviously seen by now that I am lying to her.

She giggles and takes the junk food covered pizza from my plate, a cheeky smile on her lips as she does so. "So I guess that if you don't like it, you won't mind me eating it" my eyes widen and just as she is about to take a bite, I tackle her off of the bed and onto the floor.

Santana smirks. "Okay fine you win. San the smart-ass who comes up with amazing food creations" I roll my eyes and snatch the pizza back.

I take a mouthful and my eyes literally almost roll back at the taste. Even though it may seem gross when you look at it and think about it; it actually tastes like fucking heaven.

I bet Santana tastes better though.

Wow.

Okay.

Danielle you need to fucking chill.

Take things slow, treat her like a lady and make sure she wants it too.

Love her, care for her and make sure that she doesn't do something that she really doesn't want to do.

Santana suddenly squeaks and I am brought from my thoughts, realizing that I am still straddling her.

I laugh at her bright red face and roll off of her and cuddle fully into her side instead. She immediately wraps her arms around me securely.

"You're so cute baby. It sucks that I have school this week. It is graduation for me next week anyway since my grades are all higher, I get to leave early" I whisper to her and she pulls away suddenly.

"Can I come to your graduation?" She looks down shyly and I nod my head with a bright smile.

"You know what is crazy? I was planning to come to Ohio to surprise you once I was finished with school. I was gonna come and watch you graduate and then we can go like we talked about" her face rushes through about 10 different emotions before finally landing on excited.

"So you can come back to Ohio with me? We can still go away after I graduate. I can't wait" she says excitedly and I laugh at her giddiness.

After Santana and I admitted our feelings to each other, we talked more and more about meeting up after we finish school.

We both agreed that since when my grandfather passed away and left all his money to me and Santana's family are just wealthy as fuck, we decided that we would just go away somewhere and start a life together.

But because we didn't know where, we agreed to travel the world until we found the perfect place to settle down with each other.

Sure, we haven't known each other for that long and it may seem stupid and immature to go like we plan to but our feelings are just too strong to ignore and push aside.

We are supposed to be together, I can feel it and I am sure she does too.

"I'll call my mother before we leave and tell her I am bringing back somebody" she pulls me up from the floor and we both move to lay on the bed together.

"Dory?"

"Hmm?"

"How does it feel to know you peed in front of the whole school?"

"DANI"

I burst into a fit of laughter at the horrified look that ghosts over her features.

She pouts at me and pushes me away from her. "You promised to never speak of it you meanie" Santana whines and moves towards the plate of chicken that we haven't eaten.

I give her an expectant look as she moves across the room to sit on the couch without me.

"You can be my girlfriend, you're a sexy piece of fried chicken!" She pokes at the chicken and I giggle.

She really is a freak sometimes. "Oh come on babe. I am way sexier than chicken…and I taste better too if you get what I mean" I wiggle my eyebrows at her playfully and I can see that she is holding back a smirk.

Santana gasps, turning to me with a shocked expression and I laugh when I see that her eyes have gone darker.

"Don't say shit like that Dan" she whines like a small child.

I walk towards her and wrap my arms around her waist, grinding my hips teasingly against hers. "And why not Santi?" I ask her innocently and she moans quietly.

"You fucking little dick you know exactly why" she says before placing her hand on my cheeks and kissing me fiercely. I smile against her soft lips and kiss her back.

"Did I make little Santi all hot and bothered?" She nods her head and I trail soft kisses down her neck.

"Dani can we just order pizza and watch a movie? I just want to cuddle with you baby now that I have you" she asks cutely and I smile.

She really is perfect and I honestly don't know how I got so lucky as to call her mine.

Santana's Pov:

"The"

"Pizza"

"Had"

"To"

"Go"

"To"

"The"

"Food"

"Hospital"

"Because"

"Santana"

"Is"

"A"

"Meanie"

"That"

"Ate"

"Its"

"Pussy"

"SANTANA OH MY GOD" I burst out laughing as Dani turns to look at me with wide eyes.

She giggles and slaps me on my shoulder playfully. "You ruined the game" I just shrug and jump up onto her back. Danielle holds me up securely and carries on down the street towards the park.

"Hey, Dan?" I ask her, resting my chin on the top of her head. The smell of her strawberry shampoo fills my nose and she chuckles when I smell it.

She hums, letting me know that she is listening and for me to continue.

"Is there any photo-booths around here somewhere?" Dani turns around dumbly, obviously forgetting that I am on her back and I laugh.

She blushes furiously, like her face is red as a naked pizza, and lets me down onto the ground again.

Our hands immediately find their way to each other and link together between our bodies. "There is one in the pizza shop down the street" she says and my eyes widen.

WHAT THE HELL WHY WOULD SHE KEEP THAT FROM ME.

Evil I tell you, so fucking evil.

Not only for the photo-booth but the fucking pizza too!

"Evil little bitch keeping that from me, lets go get pizza!" She laughs and kisses my lips softly before beginning to drag me down the road.

We arrive at the pizza shop in less than 5 minutes and I immediately drag her towards the booth. She shuts the curtain and I pull a dollar from my purse.

"Wait no, I want to pay" she pouts cutely and I can't stop myself from leaning forward and kissing her lips.

Her pout turns into a shy smile and I slip the money into the booth. "We are gonna have a lot more than one" I tell her and she presses start.

Dani pulls me to sit on her lap and my arms fly around her neck. I stick my tongue out and Dani cheekily leans up to peck my cheek.

One photo.

I laugh when Dani moves and kisses my neck, quickly trying to get her to smile for the next picture.

Too late.

Two photos.

Dani grins and presses our faces together as we beam at the camera.

Three photos.

Dani winks at the camera and I bite my lip, looking at her with hungry eyes. Damn she is fucking sexy.

Four photos.

Danielle presses the button for two strips, one for each of us, but I don't move. "You're so sexy" I mutter and she turns to look at me.

I kiss her lips lightly and then scramble off of her lap as she puts in another dollar.

We both smile goofily at the camera. Our teeth showing and our eyes wide with happiness clear in them.

One photo.

Dani pokes her tongue out of her mouth and crosses her eyes. I laugh at her and before I can make a face of my own, the photo is being taken.

Two photos.

I lift my hand to Danielle's neck, forgetting all about the photos now that our eyes are locked. She rests our foreheads together and grins.

Three photos.

Finally, she leans forward so that our lips crash together softly. We are both smiling into the kiss and our eyes are shut tightly.

Four photos.

We pull away at the click and I giggle, again clicking on the option for two copies of the photos.

"Dani I'm hungry" I pout as we grab the photos, smiling widely as we look at then. Yeah, we are cute together.

Danielle rolls her eyes. "When are you not hungry boo?" She asks me and drags me out of the booth and towards the counter so we can order a pizza for us to share.

"An extra large pizza with everything on it, a side of large fries and two cokes please" Danielle orders knowingly and I smile at the fact she knows just how much I can eat.

I kiss her cheek happily before reaching in my purse for some money to pay. Dani slaps my hand and sticks her tongue out at me as she hands some money over to the guy.

I huff quietly. "I am paying next time" I tell her sternly and Dani just winks at me as the guy laughs at us.

"Just take a seat and your food will be over shortly" we nod our thanks and make our way over to a table at the back that is most private.

Danielle takes my hands across the table and kisses my knuckles.

"You know I used to think that I could somehow marry pizza. I looked it up and the internet and everything but then when I found out that I couldn't, I literally cried for days" I blurt out, pouting slightly at the memory.

Danielle laughs loudly causing a few heads to turn our way but we just ignore them all.

"You're such a dork" she comments and reaches over the table to connect her lips with my own softly.

A throat being cleared caused us to pull apart, both of us fully expecting for it to be our pizza.

I frown in confusion when I see it isn't and Danielle's face pales.

"Mami, Papi…"


	8. Chapter 8

**New York**

Danielle's Pov:

All the color drains from my face as my eyes move to land on my parents who are looking at me expectantly.

"Danielle, what are you doing? Who is this?" Tears brim in my eyes and I turn to Santana.

She has a look of worry spread across her face and even though it may make things worse, I lean over and take her hand in my own.

A small smile graces her lips and she looks deep into my eyes. I know that she is asking if I am okay and I give her a slight nod that she grins at.

"Uh…um this- this is Santana" I nervously stutter because there is no denying that we are in a relationship.

Its not that I want to keep our relationship a secret because I would shout it out to everybody if I had the chance to do so.

But lets be honest, anybody would wish for a better time for their parents to meet their girlfriend other than them in the middle of kissing.

Santana gives my hand a squeeze. "We should leave" she says quietly so that only I can hear her.

"W-what about the food?" I ask her knowing that Santana literally would kill somebody if it means that she can have an extra slice of pizza.

She shrugs her shoulders and runs her thumbs across my smooth skin. "You are more important to me than food" she says softly and I smile.

I nod my head and look over to my parents. "Can we take this back home?" They hesitantly nod their heads and just as we are about to leave, the waiter brings our food.

"Could you please wrap it up so we can take it out?" I ask her politely and she scurries off to do as I ask.

After a couple of minutes she comes back out with a box filled with our food and I thank her before we leave the place. Santana is walking closely by my side and I can tell that she is just as nervous as I am.

The walk back home is silent, not one word is spoken until the four of us are sat on the couch uncomfortably. It is awkward to say the least and I know that Santana feels like she is about to throw up.

I rub her arm to calm her down and turn to face my parents who are looking between us quietly. "Santana is my girlfriend" I admit in a whisper, unsure of how they're going to react.

My heart is racing as I witness a variety of emotions flood over their faces. "Why have you kept this from us, Danielle?" My dad, Nathan, is the first one to speak up and I see the curiosity in his eyes making me sigh slightly.

"To be honest, we have only known each other for three months and I didn't want to tell you before we knew exactly where we stood" I tell them, not wanting to lie.

"And where is it that you stand?" My mother, Jessica, snaps and I can't stop my whole body from shuddering at the cold tone of her voice.

She is glaring at mine and Santana's joined hands between us.

Fuck this is intimidating.

Maybe I should of casually came out to them before they could of found out like this.

Just be like, "mom I'm going to suck face with my girlfriend at a pizza shop so don't turn up there."

Ok so maybe not exactly like that but anything would be less awkward and terrifying than this is.

"Like I said, Santana is my girlfriend. Do you need to go to the ear doctors or something?" I ask her in the same snappy tone that she used on me and I hear Santana giggle beside me quietly as my dad tries to hide his smile.

My mother shots me another glare that I match with one of my own.

"Don't use that tone with me, Danielle Lovato!" She says in what I think is supposed to be a warning voice.

I just roll my eyes at her. "Don't be a stupid ass then" I reply back to her and I know that I am not helping myself right now. But I don't really care. She is pissing me off and I am obviously going to snap back at her.

Santana squeezes my hand again, subtly telling me to calm down and I send her a small reassuring smile.

"Well, I for one am happy to give you my blessing. Danielle has been so happy these past couple of months and I can see how much you love each other just by how you look at one another" my dad says and I lean across to wrap my arms around him.

He hugs me back just as tight. "Treat her well, Dani. She looks like a keeper" he whispers into my ear and I nod my head proudly at him.

"I am not going to sit here and pretend that this is ok. This is sick and I am not going to support this sin. Get out, Danielle. You are an embarrassment to this family and I see nothing but you throwing your life away with this" my mothers hate filled voice causes tears to fill my eyes and my heart shatters.

My mother and I have never had a close relationship. She has never took much interest in me or what is going on in my life.

But I never thought that she would say such words to me. I thought that she would love me unconditionally, like my dad, but I guess I was wrong.

"Mom, please" I beg her, tears streaming down my cheeks and I look over to my dad for help.

"Jessica, come on. She's our daughter and still the same girl" he says trying to get her to see but the stubborn woman is as blind as a fucking bat.

"No. I want her out and I want nothing to do with her. Go get your things and go" I let out a sob and run towards my room, hearing Santana's faint calls behind me.

Santana's Pov:

I am seething, my breathing is getting heavier by the second and I know that I am about to loose it.

Never have I been this angry. Not even that time when Brittany thought it would be okay to put chilli on my pizza knowing that I wouldn't be able to eat any of it with that on it.

My hands are trembling uncontrollably at my sides and with all these emotions building up inside of me, I just snap and fuck, it feels kind of good to get it all out.

"I'm sorry but don't you think that was a little uncalled for?" I ask Danielle's mother, speaking up since I first saw them. Mrs Lovato raises her eyebrows at me and I shake my head in disgust. "It is people like you that should rot in hell, not the people that love the same gender. Narrow minded assholes like you that can't open their eyes enough to see that their child is suffering because of them" I spit, trying not to yell.

Mrs Lovato looks shocked at my outburst and opens her mouth, but I shake my head and lift my hand to silence her.

Yeah that's right bitch. You shut yo mouth when Snix is speaking.

"Dani is your child, you made her, yet you are throwing her on the streets just because you don't approve of who she loves?" My voice is raising but I can't help it. "That shouldn't matter, that doesn't change who she is and nobody, especially her parents, should treat her differently because she is in love with a girl!"

I can see Mr Lovato trying to hold back a smile and I internally applaud myself because I know he's on team Lopez as of now on.

"I know that it is confusing but that shouldn't be a reason to loose your own flesh and blood. Think about it because I know that you will end up regretting your decision. Think about what your life would be like without that amazing, funny and beautiful girl up there. But whether you like it or not, she will always be your daughter and that really should be something to be proud of no matter what her sexuality is" I finish my little speech and run upstairs after Danielle.

I don't know which is her room but I continue down the hallway until I hear the faint sound of Lana Del Rey.

When I see Dani curled up on the floor and tears uncontrollably ripping through her body, my heart breaks and I immediately drop to my knees, taking her in my arms.

She buries her face into my neck and I rub her back gently to help calm her as she grips my shirt for dear life.

"Sh-she.. I.. No- she can't" she sobs and I have to fight back my own tears at seeing her like this.

I kiss the top of her head and close my eyes tightly. "It's gonna be okay, everything is going to be okay" I reassure her and pull her in closer.

"How do you know? My mama hates me" she says, hiccuping slightly afterwards and if we were in any other situation, I would of smiled at her cuteness. I just kiss her.

It is nothing big. Just a small peck, but it is enough to bring a grace of a smile to her lips. "I love you so much. Please don't leave me" she whispers.

My eyes widen in surprise. I don't think that I could ever leave her; she means too much to me.

"Never baby. I've got you forever, I promise" I reply and she sighs deeply. "I will call my mom later and explain everything to her. She will understand and you can stay with us until I graduate. Then we can go on that trip we planned" I say and she actually does smile fully this time.

I can't stop myself from smiling back at her. Her smile is captivating and her beauty literally leaves me breathless. "Thank you so much baby" She kisses my cheek and struggles slightly to stand up.

"Could you grab those? I need to get the rest" Danielle asks me, pointing towards the two bags as she puts on a backpack and grabs two suitcases. Whoa, she packs fast.

Well, she was most probably preparing for this to happen because she has told me before that her mother is a strict bitch.

"Come on, we can cuddle and watch movies when we get to the hotel" I kiss her cheek and then we both walk back through her house, only stopping when Danielle's dad comes over to the two of us.

"Dani, I am so sorry. Please take this and remember to call if you need me. I am always here for you and I think that Santana has knocked some kind of sense into your mother. Give her time, Te amo baby" he kisses Danielle's forehead and my girlfriend whispers a soft goodbye to her father.

Once we have left the house, Dani turns to me with a knowing grin. "You totally went all Snix on her didn't you?" She asks me.

I beam proudly and nod my head, "of course. Nobody makes my girl cry and gets away with it" I say and her cheeks flush a bright red color.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Slight warning but I tried to make it more loving instead of sexual sorry if it sucks lol**

Danielle's Pov:

From- Dory

Hi butt face

-S

I turn to face Santana who is grinning at me and chuckle slightly. "San what are you doing? I'm sitting right here next to you" I ask her.

She giggles and begins to type. My phone buzzes after a couple of seconds and I roll my eyes because she really is stupid sometimes.

From- Dory

I miss texting you butt face

-S

"I'm not a butt face you nipple head" I say and shove her lightly. She doesn't reply to me and just types once more.

Okay, what is her deal. I am right here.

From- Dory

Shit brain

-S

"Haters be hating babe you gotta deal with it" I can see Santana trying to hide back her smile at this point.

What the fuck is her problem. Why can't she at least go in the next room if she is going to text me.

From- Dory

You're an idiot, Lovato

-S

I smirk at her response and an idea pops into my head. Well, Lopez you asked for it love.

Making sure to be quick. I take the phone from Santana's hands and straddle her waist. Her eyes widen and I look her straight in the eyes.

I put the phone down on the bedside table before running my fingers through Santana's silky hair and resting my forehead against hers.

Her eyes go darker and I find myself lost in them. Time to tease. I lean closer, making the gap between our lips smaller but not fully just yet.

"Dani" she whispers and I can hear the need in her voice. I smirk and inch closer. My lips are hovering over hers and I can't stop myself so I crash my mouth against hers.

Santana moans instantly and her arms move to snake around my waist, pulling my body closer to hers. I tilt my head, deepening the kiss as I push my tongue into her mouth.

My whole body is burning, aching for more of the beautiful girl beneath me. I can feel the butterflies and the tingles and it makes me want to cry out in pleasure because I have never felt anything so pleasuring.

Santana does this to me all the time. She makes me experience new things, feel things that I didn't even think were possible to feel.

"Danielle…" Santana gasps and pulls away slightly. She takes my hands and puts them on her chest. I moan at her forwardness and Santana bites her lip as our eyes stay glued.

"Touch them" she whispers huskily and oh my God my panties have just been flooded. Somebody get me Noah's Ark or something. I squeeze her boobs in my hand and Santana gulps as she dips her head to attach her lips to my neck.

She licks, nips and sucks on the exposed skin and holy fuck what is happening. I was just going to tease her. Fuck, this is so good.

Whoa, being a horn-dog much Lovato?

Who cares though? Who wouldn't be when they have Santana fucking Lopez under you as you touch her boobs and she macks on your neck?

"Baby" Santana looks at me and I smile at her softly. She smiles back and I silently ask her if she wants this. My girl nods and moves her shaky hands to the hem of my shirt.

The mood in the room suddenly changes and things go from rushed to slow and gentle with that one look.

I gulp nervously because this is my first time and I have no idea what the fuck I am doing right now.

But, who am I to deny Santana of taking off my clothes?

I help her take of my shirt and my cheeks heat up when Santana's eyes stick to my boobs.

"Holy boobs" she whispers before giving me a reassuring smile and placing loving kisses to the part of my breasts that are exposed to her.

My heart is beating rapidly and the immense amount of love that I am feeling for Santana is overwhelming.

This isn't sex for me.

This is something much more. I am fully giving myself to the girl that I love. I am letting her see me with no barriers between us and I want us to feel closer having shared this level of intimacy with each other.

"You are beautiful Dani" she says to me, nothing but love and adoration is clear in her voice.

I smile widely at the fact we aren't rushing this or jumping right into things. I want us to appreciate one another and to take in what we are doing right now.

"Take off your top babe" Santana smiles and moves my hands to the bottom of her t-shirt. She guides my hands and helps me take it off of her body. I grin when I see what is held hidden underneath.

My mouth goes dry and I am honestly left speechless at the beauty beneath me. How did I get so lucky?

I gently move Santana so that she is laying down on the bed and I take her hand in mine. "I love you" I squeeze her hand and kiss her cheek.

"I love you too Santi" she replies instantly. My heart tightens at her words and to be honest, I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing them.

We keep our hands interlaced together and I move down her body. I press soft, loving kisses to every piece of skin that my lips come in contact with.

I let my lips memorize her body, making sure that I don't miss an inch.

"I have never seen such beauty. Every part of you, so so beautiful" I whisper against her skin which makes goosebumps cover her body. "I love you and I love everything about you" I lift my head and move my hands to my bra straps.

I take my bra off and throw it across the room somewhere. Santana's hands immediately go to them, cupping them and squeezing them softly.

I moan softly and Santana grins before slowly leaning down and taking one of my stiff nipples into her mouth. I bite my lip as she switches from flicking her tongue over the stiff peak and nibbling down on it gently.

Damn, this feels so good. Never in my life have I felt so loved, so admired and so appreciated as I do in this moment. Nothing else seems to matter right now at this moment where it is only Santana and I.

She is my everything, I don't need anything as long as I have her by my side to make me smile and her love to fill my heart up.

I reach behind Santana's back as she continues to lovingly admire my twins and undo her bra. She shakes it off and throws it along with mine somewhere that I couldn't care less about in this moment.

"Perfect" I say and Santana blushes cutely as my eyes stick to her front. I kiss her softly, laying down flat against her causing the two of us to moan at the sensation of our breasts pressed together for the first time.

I love how our bodies fit together perfectly and how they seemingly know each others weaknesses without even trying to find them. I love how intimate this feels and how I can literally feel all of the love radiating off of our bodies.

Our mouths mold together, nothing more than lips against lips but it still holds the passion and adoration that we feel for each other.

I can feel Santana's hands slowly wonder over my body, not in a rush or eagerly but taking her time to appreciate me as I am with her.

"I love you D" She whispers against my lips and I smile a dopey smile while resting my forehead on hers.

"I love you too Princess" I reply and she giggles cutely before beginning to plant soft kisses across my jaw. "Are you sure about this? I don't want you to rush into something if you aren't ready for it" I ask her.

Santana pulls away a little so that she can look me in the eyes once again.

The amount of love and trust that is held in her brown orbs makes a shudder rush through my body.

"I'm ready…please make love to me Danielle. I love you so much" she says in a pleading voice and I really can't deny anything she wants. Who would want to deny this anyway?

I let my shaky fingers move down to the waistband of her shorts, not once breaking eye contact with her.

It takes me a couple of minutes to strip her from her shorts and panties because I am so nervous but when I do, God, I am left breathless.

My mouth waters immensely and my heart swells up rapidly. "Santana, you… I love you" I breathe out as I let my eyes slowly scan over her body.

She blushes and I run my thumb across her cheek lovingly. "You are stunning. Don't be embarrassed, I promise you that you're safe with me and I will never judge you" I tell her honestly and that seems to calm her.

Her hands tug on my waist and before I know it, she is flipping our bodies around so that she is the one on top of me.

"I love you" She pecks my lips and trails her kisses down my body, leaving tingles in their place.

When she reaches the waistband of my jeans, she looks up for my permission and I nod my head softly. She unbuttons them, pulls down the zipper and strips me from them along with my girl boxers.

We are both completely naked now, eyes roaming and hearts hammering. But I don't feel uncomfortable, I feel the furthest thing from it.

In fact, to be truthful, this is the most comfortable that I have felt with somebody in a really long time. The way that she looks at me, how she caresses my body and treats me like I am the only girl alive.

Santana looks up at me, a glint in her eyes that makes me smile even wider. My stomach turns and the buzzing in my body becomes almost unbearable.

"Please… I want you to. I need you Santana Lopez" I practically beg her and that is all it takes for her to dive right in. She licks up my folds, the unexpected pleasure that rips through my body causes my hips to buck and my back to arch as a loud groan slips from my lips.

Santana chuckles at my reaction and the sound of it sends vibrations through my body.

"You taste so good, Dani. Damn you're so wet" she mutters, more to herself but I still hear it and fuck she is sexy.

Oh my God. I let my head fall back and my arm covers my eyes when Santana latches onto my swollen bundle of nerves.

She takes my clit in between her teeth, her tongue sliding over it teasingly. Embarrassingly, I don't think that I am going to last much longer. The love and the pleasure and the intensity is overpowering.

"Fuck…I need more" I pant out, my chest heaving heavily. Santana does as I ask and brings a finger to my entrance, entering me slowly.

The feeling of her inside me causes the two of us to both moan and Santana looks up at me, pausing for a second as I gasp for air.

"Are you okay?" She asks lovingly. "Is this okay?" I nod my head, bringing one of my trembling hands to cup her cheek. She leans into my touch and I bring her into a kiss as she starts to move her finger.

It is slow at first, until she adds another finger and she gradually picks up her pace so that she is not to hurt me.

Her fingers are thrusting in and out of me and I break our kiss just to look down between our bodies. The sigh of her disappearing inside of my and then reappearing makes a knot form in my stomach.

I can hardly breathe. The pleasure is consuming my entire body and I can't last any longer. Santana is hitting all of the right spots inside of me and and I know that she can see I am close. "Let it out, Dani. I'm here" with those words, I let myself come undone and my orgasm hits me like a fucking ton of bricks.

My body trembles and I am sent into a world of complete and utter bliss as Santana helps me come down from my high. After a few minutes, I collapse onto the bed and Santana pulls her fingers out of me.

I watch her with hooded eyes as she licks all my juices from her fingers. "Hmmm" she moans and I smile sleepily as my eyes begin to close.

"Go to sleep babe, I've got you" she whispers into my ear and spoons me from behind. I shake my head.

"No…you…I-I have to" I mutter sleepily but Santana pulls me closer to her and kisses the back of my neck multiple times to quieten me.

"We have forever for that. I know you're tired so sleep. I love you boo" she says to me softly.

"Love you" I mumble before sleep overtakes me.


	10. Chapter 10

Santana's Pov:

I place gentle kisses along Dani's hickey covered neck, softly trailing them to her jaw.

"Baby…wake up. Your graduation is today love" I speak against Dani's skin and she stirs beneath me.

A grin forms on my lips when I look up to see Danielle's soul searching eyes staring back at me. "Good morning beautiful" I say and press my lips against hers lightly.

"Morning Princess" she mumbles cutely and moves to cuddle further into my side. "Just a few more minutes" she whispers and I smile.

Fuck she is cute.

But I gotta be the bitch.

Snix get on it.

"YO DANI GET YOUR SEXY ASS UP AND FUCKING ORDER ROOM SERVICE" I yell into the pillow and Danielle sniggers.

She punches my arm playfully and rolls out of the bed.

"You know some people would say please" Danielle shouts.

"Well good job I'm not some people" I shout back and can't stop myself from giggling at how we are together.

Danielle gives me the finger and I chuckle, rolling out of bed much like Dani did moments ago.

I walk towards her, wrapping my arms around her and bringing our still much naked bodies closer. I smile at the feeling of our skin pressed together and place a lingering kiss to her neck.

Dani learns into me, tilting her head to give me better access.

"Hi, please could I get a pizza up here with all the junk food you can find on it? Yes, that's the room" I laugh because of course they know its us.

We are probably the only people that orders something like this from them.

Dani hangs up and turns around.

I let my eyes scan her body shamelessly checking her out.

"DAYUM GURL YOU FINEEEE" I holler and slap her ass. "GOT SOME ASS ON YOU GIRL" Danielle laughs.

"RIGHT ON THAT ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS" Danielle now turns me around to slap my ass and I go red when I realize what she is singing.

"You dirty girl go get some clothes on before I lock you out in the hallway like that" I say to Dani as I grab some clothes and make my ways to the bathroom to get myself ready.

After washing myself and getting changed. I put on a black dress which has a white collar, it is short and hugs my body perfectly.

Ha, Dani you watch yourself. I am gonna go all Sexy Snix on your sexy ass girl!

I pull on some black stilettos and leave my hair in some loose curls before lightly applying some make up.

Once I am ready, I brush my teeth and wink at myself through the mirror.

Damn you are on fire Lopez!

You gonna have Dani swallowing her fucking tongue.

I smirk and walk out of the bathroom when I hear a knock at the door. Making sure to sway my hips a little more than needed, I walk past Dani who lets out a loud gasp and open the door to collect our food.

Pizza for breakfast?

Yeah, no adults here don't kill me.

I pay the guy since it is past the fucking time where we get the damn food for free.

He smiles and I shut the door before basically collapsing to the floor and shoving a slice of pizza in my mouth.

"HOLY SHIT SO GOOD" I moan loudly with my mouth full and Dani laughs at me.

Shit. I scramble back to my feet and swallow the food that's in my mind.

I carry the box towards where she is sat on the couch and shyly hold it out to her. "I'm sorry boo. Would you like some pizza my love?"

Dani grins and takes a slice of pizza from the box.

She chews it, moaning as she does. God that moan. Memories of last night flood through my mind and I beam widely at my girlfriend.

"What are you smiling at?" I turn to her and nuzzle my head in her neck.

"You. You're perfect and we need to get going or your not gonna graduate" I say, kissing her skin before reluctantly pulling away from her. My mouth waters as I finally let my eyes wonder over her.

She is wearing a short pair of high waist shorts that make her legs look so gorgeous and…damn. A crop top that exposes her perfect abs, some black stiletto ankle boots and topped off with her signature leather jacket.

Casual Dani but fuck… It still makes my knees weak and leaves me breathless.

"You're so fucking sexy" I whisper into her ear as I pull her up to stand before me. She smiles shyly.

"We should go… I mean I am coming with you later and I should say goodbye to my friends before we leave" Dani says.

I kiss her softly and interlace our fingers together. "Lets go get you graduated butt brain."

"HATERZ BE HATING YO."

Danielle's Pov:

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

I cover my ears and wince slightly at the sound of my four best friends screaming louder then needed.

My feet shift and I look at the floor, chuckling nervously.

"I'm leaving to Ohio tonight soooo, I wanted to invite you out to dinner with Dory and I after we finish here."

They all raise their eyebrows. "Dory…?" OH SHIT. Ha whoops.

I giggle slightly. "Sorry… That is what I call Santana" I say and they all smile and begin to tickle and poke me teasingly making me laugh.

"So you finally gonna introduce us to your girlfriend?" Lucy asks me.

I nod my head shyly and look around shyly, avoiding eye contact with all of them so they won't see me blush.

"Awww, is Dani blushing?" I shake my head but Naomi's words just make me go ever redder. "YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING SAP DANI."

I pout and punch her in the arm before checking my phone to see that I have a message from Santana.

From- Dory

GO BABY ILL BE WATCHING YOUR SEXY ASS ;)

-S

I laugh, earning myself a few weird looks and raised eyebrows. I hear the principle begin to call out names and when mine is heard, I take a deep breath and walk up onto the stage.

Principle Lenard smiles at me and I accept my diploma before walking over to Alexa, Lucy, Naomi and Zoey and then searching the crowd for my favourite girl.

When my eyes land on her, I send her a wink and she laughs, sticking her tongue out as me as she slaps her own ass playfully.

What a dork.

What a fucking dork.

Seriously, she is not normal. Never have I seen somebody that has as much energy and playfulness in them.

'I love you'

I smile as she mouths those three words to me and mouth them back.

"You are so fucking whipped, Lovato" Zoey whispers into my ear and I shrug. Who cares? At least it is Santana and not some psycho weirdo. Obviously some people might not see a difference but- OH MY GOD IM KIDDING. IM SORRY SANTI I LOVE YOU BOO. "But she's hot so good job."

I agree because damn Lopez you be smokin' baby gurl.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the early senior class of 2013!" We all cheer and throw our hat things in the air, screaming as we hug each other.

I did it, I fucking graduated.

HELL YEAH HELL YEAH FUCKING RIGHT.

SANTI? WHERE IS MY BABY?

I run over to my girlfriend and throw myself at her. She stumbles backwards a little but manages to somehow regain her balance and hold me up against her.

Santana kisses my neck and I lift my head to grin at her.

"Way to go you pussy" she teases and I gasp but can't help chuckling.

I lean forward and crash my lips against hers, kissing her passionately and deeply. My fingers disappear in her hair somewhere and her arms tighten around my waist.

A moan vibrates from my mouth and Santana giggles. I tap the opportunity and slip my tongue through her parted lips, connecting it with hers.

"How is it that you two always end up eating each other in front of us?" Santana and I pull away and turn to Alexa who is grinning at us.

"Fuck you" I give her my middle finger and Santana sniggers into my neck. "San, this is Alexa and that is Lucy, Naomi and Zoey. Guys this is Santana" I introduce them for the first time since they've ever spoken.

When Santana surprised me at school, we were both quick to ditch and since then they haven't seen each other.

I was going to spend time with them both later on in the week but since my parents kicked me out, Santi had to cancel her flight since the one she was on didn't have any spare seats. That's why we are leaving today.

Santana hasn't even told her parents. I mean, she was going to but then that kinda slipped our minds when we started having sex.

I just hope her parents are accepting and let me stay like she said they will.

"Santana…"

I turn around.

Speaking of parents…


	11. Chapter 11

**New York**

Santana's Pov:

My arms instinctively go around Danielle's waist when my eyes land on her parents before us.

Lauren tenses at the sight of them but I give her a reassuring squeeze.

Ain't no bitches be messing with Snix and her girl.

"I've got you babe, relax" I whisper into her ear and give her cheek a soft kiss before we walk to her parents.

Being the polite girl that I obviously am, I give Nathan a smile. But then, being the bitch that I obviously am, I glare at Jessica.

Dani and her father both chuckle at me and I just smile shyly at them.

"Can we talk to you? It won't take long" you know, if it was her mother that asked, I would of soccer punched her in the nose but since it was her dad I stick with a quiet nod.

Dani moves further into me and signals to her friends that this won't take long as we sit down in a more private area of the room.

"Listen, Mija. I've been doing some thinking and what I said was way out of line-" Jessica begins.

"FUCK YEAH IT WAS" I say and the three look at me. I look down sheepishly, "ha, uh sorry." More like sorry not sorry you fucking bitch.

Danielle giggles. "As I was saying- what I said was wrong and I came to apologize. To you Danielle and to you also Santana" bitch say what?

My eyes widen and I shift in my seat. "Sorry but you were just a bitch the other day. Why change your mind so quickly?" Fucking hell Santana.

Just say whatever is on your mind. Not like it matters you fucking dick.

"To be honest, it was you. Your words hit me like a load of bricks and it got me thinking. You were right- it shouldn't matter since Danielle is still my daughter" I smile widely.

Dani looks at me with tears in her eyes and I can see the thankfulness in her eyes. I lift my hand and use my thumbs to wipe her tears away.

She instantly leans into my touch and turns her head to kiss my palm.

Holy shit why is she so cute.

I grin and squeeze her cheek slightly before pulling my hand away.

"I can see that you two love each other and even though it may take me a while to get used to it, I still love you Danielle and you don't have to leave" oh shit fucking shit shit.

I share an alarmed look with Dani and she looks down at her hands.

"I'm leaving to Ohio in a couple of hours with Santana. She needs to go home and I am gonna stay with her until she graduates" Danielle tells them in a whisper and then looks up.

Disbelief washes across their parents' faces and I would laugh if it were a different situation.

"You-you're what?"

"Santana… She lives in Ohio. She just came to visit but I am going back with her. Then once she graduates we are gonna move away together."

"Danielle…"

"Mr Lovato, may I assure you that I love Dani with every inch of me. I promise to care for her, provide for her, love her and do everything to make her happy and keep her safe."

"Awwww Dory! You're so cute!" Dani pokes my cheek.

I bat her hand away and look down at my hands, blushing furiously. "Don't be an ass Dan" I say quietly so only she can hear and she laughs loudly.

The sound makes me smile despite my attempt to look mad and it is like music to my ear.

"Yo, Girls we done over here" Danielle shouts over to her friends when she realizes that they are still waiting.

"Will you be joining us for dinner before we leave for the airport?" I ask her parents nervously.

They nod and soon, we are all piling into the pizza shop that Danielle and I came to earlier in the week. Dani and I order the same as we did last time. "I gotta warn you all. Santana can eat a full pizza in two minutes!"

Fucking blabber mouth.

I slap my hand over her mouth so that she can't speak anymore.

"Hush up Dan" I whine and pout.

"No! That's not fair Santi. Put that pout back where it came from" Dani licks my lips and I giggle, moving forward to press them against hers making us both smile.

"You really do enjoy making out in front of us don't you?" Oh whoops.

I forgot that we weren't alone.

Dani pecks my lips a couple of times before pulling away and glaring at who I remember is Naomi.

She's pretty.

"Sorry not sorry my girl is smokin" I fan my hand in front of my face and everybody laughs, even Jessica cracks a hint of a smile.

Our pizza and the rest of our food comes over at this point and I am quick to dig in, moaning at the taste.

"You got pizza on your face, love" Dani says and leans across the table to wipe the corner of my lip with her finger. She then sucks it in her mouth and I think I die right then and there because holy fucking hot hell.

Where is Quinn and her Jesus worshiping when you need it?

"Fuck you" I mutter, mad because I can't do anything since her family and friends are sat here with us.

I pout and continue to shove the food into my mouth.

It is going to be a long night.

**Miami - The next day**

Dani's Pov:

"SAAANNTII"

Holy shit cuteness overload.

I smile and watch as Santana's younger sister runs up to her, throwing herself at my girlfriend.

Santana picks her up and spins her around, kissing Sierra on her cute little chubby cheeks.

Okay this is definitely Santana's sister whoa. Like twins yo.

"Hi pretty girl, I missed you" I hear Santana say as she walks closer to me with Sierra still in her arms.

The small girl grins at me, obviously recognizing me from mine and Santana's skypes and face-times that she has joined in on.

Sierra wiggles out of Santana's grip and runs over to me, jumping giddily into my awaiting arms.

"DANI! YOU'RE SO PRETTY" She squeaks, obviously over excited with herself and I can't help but laugh because she is so alike to Santana.

I smile at her widely. "Aww, Sierra you are the cutest boo" I coo and she giggles, beaming up at me.

"Hey! What about me?" We both look over to Santana who has her arms folded across her chest and an over dramatic pout on her face.

Sierra laughs at her sister and I smile widely at them both.

"Baby you know I love you" I say to her and she gives me that cute little dimple smile that I love the most.

"SANTI AND DANI SITTING IN THE TREE, K- oh poop I don't know how to spell that just yet" Sierra trails off and I ruffle her hair making her squeal and jump from my arms.

Santana takes my hand in hers and pulls me closer to her.

I look at her and just smile.

"You know, if any body else just stopped and looked at me like that I would think that they are planning to do something. But you know, I wouldn't mind if you did so anyway."

Oh my God what is wrong with her?

I am about to meet her parents and then she says something like that?

And did she just wink at me?

HOLY BALLS MY GAY-O-METER HAS JUST RISEN BY A WHOLE UNICORN.

Ha. Who am I kidding? My gay-o-meter broke when I first fucking heard Santana's voice.

"You are a dick, did you know that?"

Santana laughs at me and kisses me softly to get me to shut the hell up.

"You are an easily teased, did you know that?" She replies back with a sexy chuckle that makes me heat up.

Jesus. I need Jesus. I may not be forgiven for the thoughts that are running through my head at this moment. Sorry Jesus, please help.

"Danielle? What is going on in that head of yours?" She asks me.

"Sex and Jesus" I blurt and then blush when I realize what I have just said to her. She laughs loudly.

"Whoa gurl calm it down. You like them miracle workers huh? Well, if I can make you cum in a minute, is that classed as a miracle?"

JDBAHIAKABBDHAKNXBAG

SOMEBODY HELP.

WHAT IS SHE DOING TO ME.

THIS IS NOT OK I AM NOT OK.

DAMN THIS GIRL.

"Oh my God San don't say that! I am about to meet your parents and all I will be able to think about is you inside of me" I whine and she smirks.

She said that on purpose! The fucking little nipple! What a bitch.

But damn she is fucking hot so I can't be mad at her.

"Come on, asshole" she drags me inside and my mouth drops open because fuck, I knew that she was rich but not this fucking rich.

I'll probably somehow get lost whilst sitting still.

"Whoa I am gonna look like a hobo to your parents Santana" I state and she shakes her head, smiling at me.

"Don't worry babe. How much money your family has doesn't matter to them, it is how much you love me" she says and that makes me relax slightly because my love for her is the size of China and then more.

She gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and then leads me through to an extravagant dining room.

"Food!" Santana yells excitedly as she completely ignores who I presume are her parents and shoves the food into her mouth hungrily.

I just look at her in amusement. Santana in her element; shoving chicken into her mouth.

"San? Uh…" Her mom trails off, an accent dripping from her lips as she speaks making me smile.

Santana looks up and then realizes that she hasn't introduced me to them yet or asked if I can stay here.

"Oh! Mama, papa this is Danielle. She is my girlfriend from New York. That is why I wanted to go there" Santana tells them truthfully and I am surprised by how easily she is opening up to them compared to me.

I was a blubbering mess but I guess that was because I already knew what was coming. Santana obviously knows that are going to accept her.

"Her-her parents kicked her out and she has nowhere to stay. They accept her now but she really didn't want to go back after what happened. Can she stay here until I graduate and we get our own place?"

Santana's parents look at me, considering their daughters words.

"YAY! DANI STAY HERE MAMA" Sierra joins in on Santana's pouting and I giggle at the two of them.

"What is your name?"

"Danielle. Danielle Lovato."

"How old are you?"

"And the interrogation begins…"

"Santana hush your mouth. Eat some chicken mija."

"Stop scaring her."

"Its fine babe. I'm 18."

"Do you love Santana?"

"With all my heart and every other organ in my body."

"What do you plan on doing with her?"

"I plan to love her unconditionally, to care for her whenever she is sick or in need, to keep her safe wherever she goes and to make sure that a smile never leaves her face."

"I like you."

OH THANK YOU GOD AND JESUS AND MARY AND WHOEVER ELSE IS UP THERE.

I let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding and smile at her parents.

"Thank you. I promise that your daughter will be nothing but loved when she is with me" I tell them honestly, letting my hand rub Santana's thigh beneath the table.

She leans over and whispers in my ear, "I love you so much."

"I love you too" I reply to her bashfully, my teeth on show and my dimples appearing as I grin widely.

I don't think I will ever be happier than I am when I am with Santana.

Santana's Pov: 3 Hours Later

"VIRGIN MARYYYYY!" I scream when my bedroom door opens to reveal Quinn with a beaming smile.

I grin and scramble over to her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Quinn laughs and pushes me off of her. "How many times, don't call me that" she says and I just laugh.

To me, there is no difference between the two of them.

"Yolo" I say with a wink and drag her towards the bed where Dani is sat giggling to herself. "Quinn, this is my girlfriend Danielle, babe this is Quinn."

Quinn gasps dramatically and pushes me off of the bed in the process of extending her hand to Dani.

What the hell is wrong this girl?

Shit I think I broke my ass.

"FUCK FUCK SHIT MY ASS YOU LITTLE BITCH" I yell in pain and rub my ass with a pout on my face.

Danielle laughs and helps me up, bringing me to sit on her lap as Quinn punches me in the arm.

"No cursing, child. Ask for forgiveness right now!" She demands from me sternly.

Just to amuse her, I stand up and join my hands together.

"Oh great father I am terribly sorry for I have sinned please forgive me Lord Jesus" I beg, putting on fake tears causing Dani to crack up.

Damn I should be an actress.

Quinn slaps my arm.

"CHILD ABUSE HELP ME DANI" I say throwing myself at Dani.

She laughs at me and I stop to just take in her beauty. She is actually glowing right now and seeing her happy like this makes my stomach go warm with butterflies.

"You're gorgeous" I say softly, letting my index finger trail across her forehead and down her nose.

She grins and leans to capture my lips between her own. I melt in her embrace and don't even hesitate to kiss her back.

Fuck her lips are so addictive.

They taste like strawberries and the way they move against mine takes me to a whole other level of bliss.

"SAN YOU SLUT STOP TAKING AWAY MY INNOCENCE IM NOT READY TO WATCH LIVE PORN."

Danielle and I pull away in a daze to see Quinn covering her eyes with her hands. I throw a pillow at her and she gasps whilst turning to glare at me.

"Where is Britt?" I ask Quinn as I walk over to my radio to turn it on. Lana Del Rey begins to play and I send Danielle a wink.

She blushes and motions with her finger for me to go back to her.

I smile and go back to cuddle into her side. She wraps her arms around me.

"They're supposed to be here any moment now. I think that they're getting pizza or something" I scream.

"IM SORRY I JUST LOVE PIZZA" I yell excitedly when Danielle covers her ears from the noise.

She giggles. "You are so lucky that you are cute otherwise I would beat your ass so hard" she says.

I laugh and kiss her cheek. "I'm sorry booboo. Please don't be mad" she fights a grin and pushes me off her.

"You're an idiot" She says when I fall onto the floor once again.

"But I am your idiot" I say, fluttering my eyelashes at her making her grin.

"That you are my love" Dani agrees almost instantly and blows me a kiss with a chuckle.

No. No way is she just gonna blow me a damn fucking kiss. I jump on top of her and smash my lips to hers.

"Ya'll need Jesus."

Danielle's Pov: Two Weeks Later

From- Dory

I miss you :(

-S

To- Dory

I miss you too baby.

-D

From- Dory

Awwwww, we are so cute! I am looking through all our pictures I have.

-S

To- Dory

I agree baby we are the hottest couple ever.

-D

Santana finished school yesterday and is out to dinner with her friends right now. We have two days left before we fly to Miami and start our trip around the states.

I am home alone, just laying on mine and Santana's bed whilst listening to music and texting my boo.

From- Dory

Umm, did you take this?

Fuck Dani.

-S

I laugh because she has obviously found my half naked selfie that I left for her when she fell asleep last night.

To- Dory

You like it baby?

Btw can you show this to Brittany and tell her to fuck off? She said that we can't take good selfies.

-D

From- Dory

Britt collapsed whilst laughing and omg I forgot about that picture.

-S

To- Dory

How could you forget? You had to teach that old dude how to work the camera button and we still ended up taking the pic ourselves lmao.

-D

From- Dory

He was stupid.

-S

To- Dory

I love you boo.

-D

From- Dory

Fbjajakdnahakmcbsk you're so perfect baby.

-S

To- Dory

Duh ;)

-D

She literally is the cutest person to ever exist. My hand moves to my pocket and I fiddle with the box. It won't take much to plan before she gets back and it would mean so much to the both of us.

It's not too fast is it? Four months? I mean sure we have only been together since we met three week ago but we acted like we were together since we first talked.

No, I am not asking her to marry me. Not yet anyway because unicorns and rainbow flags duh. Just a promise to stay together forever.

I have it all planned in my head and whilst she is out I finally have the time to make sure everything is perfect.

To- Britt

Keep San busy for another hour please.

-D

Just to be safe. I gotta be a super ninja right now and make sure Santana doesn't catch me.

I pick up the pieces of paper and things to go with them from the hidden spot beneath the bed and take my time to hide them in the right places. This should be perfect.

Fuck when did I become this cheesy sap that puts stuff like this together?

Santana has changed me. I smirk. Hell yeah she has changed me.

Damn Lovato you need some innocence in your dirty mind.

I giggle at myself and start to make my way back to the house and get changed. A tight dress that is the same color as my eyes so it makes them stand out even more.

It shows off all of my curves and I smirk at myself because fuck I know that I am hot. I straighten my hair and put in my signature grey beanie before applying nothing more other than some eye makeup.

Santana always tells me that I don't need make up and I am more beautiful to her without it on.

I pull on some black heels and a leather jacket. Whoa gurl you be looking smoking. I giggle and wink at myself through the mirror.

My phone buzzes and I see that I have two new messages.

From- Britt

I can't keep her any longer, sorry Dan.

-B

From-Dory

I'm coming back now I can't wait to see that beautiful face of yours3

-S

Awwww she is so adorable.

I quickly text back Brittany saying thank you and a cute little message to Santi before making my way to the final destination of my surprise.

Now just to wait for my boo.

Santana's Pov:

"Dani?"

No answer.

"Don't fuck with me you little bitch."

Damn this fucking girl.

All I want is a kiss.

I run to my room and frown when I see a note stuck on the door.

_Santi, I know you're confused but figure these out and you will know where to find me._

_Go to the place where you__** "showered"**__ me with kisses this morning ;)_

_-Your Dan3_

A smile forms on my lips and a rush of anticipation and exhilaration surges through my body.

What the hell is she planning?

I keep hold of the note and think over her words. She wrote showered in block capitals and I grin remembering what occurred this morning as I run to the bathroom.

Surely enough, another note is placed on top of what looks like a dress.

I take it and read it.

_Don't run San, I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself._

_Put on this dress and then go to where I hold you in my arms at night._

_Btw you're ass is gonna look perf in this baby girl ;)_

_-Your Dan3_

I giggle at the dork that is my girlfriend and I strip out of my clothes. Danielle was right this dress is so tight and makes my ass look fucking huge. I put on the heels and place the bow on top of my head.

Time to find the next clue.

I smile, thinking about how I always fall asleep in her arms. I feel safe in them and secure like nothing could go wrong as long as I am with her.

As predicted, I pull the covers back on the bed and see another note with a single red rose beside it.

I grin.

This girl is so amazing.

_Santi, you're good at this babe. But who am I kidding? You are good at everything boo._

_Hope you like the rose and it isn't squashed but I had to keep it hidden like a ninja. Don't laugh._

_To get your next clue go to the place that you are at most of the time and look inside where there will be a __**"sugary"**__ surprise for you ;)_

_-Your Dan3_

Oh my goodness food! Duh! I am always looking in the fridge for some food to eat.

I run to the kitchen as fast as I can in the heels I am wearing and open the fridge up. I literally moan at the sight of a chocolate cupcake covered in chocolate with a note beside it.

I take it from the fridge and instantly shove it into my mouth. Oh sweet baby Jesus this is like heaven damn.

Dani you are the best baby boo.

I read the note as I continue to eat.

_Baby, slow down it isn't going to disappear. Don't want you to choke on it and leave me here waiting._

_I know that you want to know where I am and I can't wait for you any longer so, come beautiful._

_Quinn is waiting to bring you to me._

_Go outside._

_See you soon._

_-Your Dan3_

Yay! Finally! I throw the empty cupcake wrapper in the trash and go out to see Quinn waiting for me.

"Hey Mary" I say and she just rolls her eyes at me with a chuckle. "Go go go! Do you know where she is and what she is planning?" Quinn nods.

I open my mouth to ask her what but she shakes her head and I pout.

Fuck you Lucy.

After 10 minutes of us both sitting in silence, my stomach going crazy with butterflies and the wait to see what my girl has planned for me, Quinn comes to a stop and I literally jump out of the car as fast as possible.

"Geez San, do I suck that much that you are literally falling out of the car to get rid of me?" Quinn jokes and I roll my eyes whilst looking around.

The beach.

I smile widely.

She is perfect.

"Thanks Q, I got this" I say, my eyes widening when I see Dani sat in the distance on a blanket.

I take my my heels and run towards her at full speed, jumping on top of her whilst giggling loudly. She gasps in surprise but wraps her arms around me when she recovers.

She pecks my cheek and I pull away to look at her, smiling widely.

"Dani, what is all of this?" I ask her softly when I notice the candles lit in the sand around the bottom of the blanket. Dani smiles but I can see that she is nervous so I give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I want to do something and I thought that it would be perfect to do it under the sunset" she blushes and my heart flutters at full speed.

Words can't even begin to express how Danielle makes me feel and I feel like I am about to go into another planet where there is no bad.

"Santi, 5 months ago we were strangers. I was alone, I was angry at the world and I couldn't open up to anybody. I was scared of what the future was going to bring me and it was a horrible feeling" Danielle says and my eyes water because I hate the thought of my Dani ever being sad.

She sighs and pulls me closer. "But then, I got one call that changed everything. The sound of your voice captivated me and made me want to know you even though it was crazy since you were just a stranger. But I wanted to get to know you because you actually made me smile for the first time in a while with your carefree and innocent ways."

I'm crying. I am a crying mess and I know that she hasn't even finished yet. Holy shit I am sobbing. I am more of a baby than Sierra.

She wipes my tears and continues. "You became my light. The person that could make me feel better despite the mood I was in. You made me feel things that I didn't know was possible. I didn't expect to fall for you, and I thought that I would of been scared to give you my heart but to be honest it was the easiest and best decision that I've ever made."

Dani cups my cheeks and looks straight into my arms. The love and admiration that she holds in her breathtaking orbs makes a shudder run through my spine and I gasp.

She is perfect. She is everything that I have always wished to have as my own and I don't know how I got so lucky for my wish to come true.

Danielle makes me a different but better person and whenever I am around her I feel as though I can just be without having to worry or think too much about things.

"Santana, giving you my heart has been the best thing that has ever happened to me and I am blessed to know that you have also given me yours. I plan to love you forever. I want to have your heart forever and for you to have mine" I smile at her words and let out a quiet sob.

"I plan to take care of you and to provide for you. I plan to get married to you, to have kids with you and grow old with you" she admits bashfully and I grin because I totally want the same thing. Dani clears her throat. She shuffles so she is kneeling before me.

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.

Is she proposing? Oh my God.

"This is not what you think" oh. "This is a promise that someday I will make sure that this is what you think. This is a promise to make sure that we have the forever we want. So Santana Lopez, will you be my forever too?" She asks me and shakily opens up the small box.

I gasp at the sight of a small diamond ring and my hand flies to my mouth.

"Oh.. I- Lo… YES! I love you so much" I say to her and she she smiles widely whilst moving to slide the ring onto my finger. It fits perfectly.

"I love you too" she whispers before bringing me into a kiss that sets fireworks off in my mind. I see my whole future with Danielle in this kiss and I am the happiest I have ever been at this moment.

Maybe I should thank Brittany for putting her number in wrong on my phone…

Santana's Pov:

10 Years Later…

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

"SANTANA GET YOUR FUCKING BIG ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Mama! No! Naughty old girl!"

"ISABELLA GRACE LOPEZ-LOVATO I AM NOT OLD!"

"You are too!"

I roll my eyes and sigh at hearing my wife argue with our four year old daughter. You would of thought that she would just agree but it seems like Dani enjoys arguing when she is pregnant.

When I walk in the family room I gasp when I see that Dani's jeans are soaked and Isabella is giggling whilst poking her very round stomach.

Dani growls at the kid and I have to fight back my laugh.

"Isa stop that. We have to take you to Auntie Sierra now because mama and mommy are gonna go get your new baby brother" I explain to her.

The brown haired, green eyed girl gasps and throws herself off of Dani and at me.

I catch her easily and she seems to decide that I am her personal climbing frame for the day.

"Baby! Baby! Baby!" She shouts and despite how much I love seeing my princess exited, I know Dani is getting more and more frustrated.

I pull Isabella into my arms properly before settling her down on the ground. She pouts up at me and I shake my head at her.

"Nope. Not working this time. Isa I'm serious come on" I say to her and she sighs before running off upstairs.

I know that she is getting her back that we packed a few week ago.

"Baby…I'm scared" Dani whimpers and I am at her side in no time.

She looks at me with tear filled eyes and my heart pounds in my chest. Never have I seen Danielle so scared in the time that I have known her.

I cup her face in my hands and rest my forehead against hers, pressing my lips on hers softly.

"You don't have to be scared my love" I whisper to her and she whimpers. "I will be right here by your side throughout this whole experience just like you were for me."

Danielle grimaces at the memory of when I gave birth. She came out of the hospital not just with a daughter but also with three broken fingers and a sprained wrist.

"But now I know what to expect" she pouts and I laugh, kissing her again.

"It will be fine, you will be fine. Just remember that we will have our little boy at the end of this" I remind her and our little world is interrupted by Isabella running back to us.

"Yo it be Isa here" Danielle and I laugh at her attempt to act ghetto and I scoop her up into my arms. I give her cheek a kiss and she giggles cutely.

Danielle gets Isabella's bag and I get the overnight bag along with Isa.

I clip the small girl into her chair and give Dani a reassuring smile before driving to my parents.

"Sierra! Get your skinny ass here and take your niece!" Dani yells.

Sierra immediately runs out of the house all flustered and I smirk. "Too busy doing the nasty huh? Fix yourself and watch her. I'll call you when to bring her to the hospital" I say and hand her Isa's bag.

"Bye mama! Bye mommy! Love you lots and lots and lots and lots an-"

"OK THATS ENOUGH ISA"

"DANIELLE CHILL"

"Sorry baby come here" Isabella runs into Danielle's open arms and my wife kissing her head gently. "Be good ok? I love you to the moon and back my little princess" I smile when Isa grins and sloppily kisses her cheek.

That is the Danielle she knows and loves not the stressed out about to give birth Danielle.

"Isa" the small girl runs to me and I scoop her into my arms. "I love you and we will see you soon ok?" I kiss her cheek and hand her to Sierra.

"I'll call Mami and Papi and Dani's family don't worry" I thank my sister and hop into the car.

Lets go and have a baby.

5 Hours Later…

"…And its a boy! Congratulations mommies!" SHIT MY HAND.

I smile despite the pain and I am not too sure what the reason is why I am crying right now.

Danielle smiles as our son is handed to her and I kiss both their heads.

He whimpers but as soon as he curls against Dani's boobs he calms down instantly. Like mother like son.

"Your mama's boobs calm me down too" I say to him and run my fingers through his dark hair. Dani laughs and I peck her lips. "You did so well my love. I am so proud of you and look how beautiful our son is" we both look down at the new addition.

My lips instinctively curve into a dopey smile as he opens his eyes. Dark brown like mine. "Hi there little man. I'm your mama and that is your mommy. We love you so so…so much" Dani whispers and runs her index finger across his smooth tan skin.

My tears have stopped and I can't hide the smile on my face. "He is perfect" I whisper and climb onto the bed beside her as gently as I can.

"He's beautiful" Danielle and I look to see a nurse watching us with adoration.

I smile at her. "Thank you" I say and dart my eyes back to my son.

"Do you have a name?" She asks and Danielle and I share a glance. Exhaustion is spread over her face but she still manages to nod.

"Hayden Max Lopez-Lovato" I say and he whines making me laugh.

The nurse smiles and slips from the room. I text Sierra before taking a picture of Lauren sleeping, clutching Hayden close to her.

I take my son and hold him close to me for the first time. He looks up with wide eyes and a tear drops down onto his cheek.

"Mommy!" I jump and look to see Isabella running to me, Sierra and my parents right behind her.

"Quieter baby mama is sleeping" I say when she comes to a stop and clumsily climbs up on to the bed. Isa quietens down and just stares down at her baby brother in awe.

I grin at the sight. "Mama is not sleeping, mama is resting her eyes" Danielle speaks up and I laugh.

Isabella rolls onto Dani and I can see her wince. "Careful honey" Isa rolls her eyes and kisses Danielle.

"Look mama! A baby" Isabella points excitedly at Hayden and Danielle and I both smile at how much she already loves him.

"I love you and I love mommy and now I love baby too" she rambles and I grin, moving to cuddle with my family.

Never would I have thought my life would turn out so perfectly.

"I love you, Dani" I whisper and use my hand that isn't supporting Hayden to lace my fingers with hers. She wraps her arm around Isa.

"I love you too and I love the family that we have made" she replies.

She twists her head and buries her face into my neck. I kiss the top of her head and unknowingly, our first family picture is taken.

THE END

**A/N: Sorry for putting the last couple of chapters together, I'm just really busy and this is the only way I would of been able to finish it. **


End file.
